Prelude to Love
by Princess Nattie15
Summary: Set in the old days of Samurais, two prestigious families, the Tsukimori's and the Hino's are rivals when it comes to music but one fateful day Kahoko runs away from home and ends up meeting Len. She keeps her identity a secret but how much longer?
1. Chapter 1

Prelude to Love

Disclaimer: I do own La Corda d'Oro or any of its characters so please do not sue me.

Author's Note: Hiya people! I bought La Corda d'Oro a few months ago and I didn't think too much about it because I became disappointed that Kahoko was paying more attention to Ryotaro, who I think does not suit her (Just my opinion so no one go biting my head off for saying this since I know quite a bit of people like Ryotaro, like my friend who got mad at me for saying it!), I'm more in favorite for Tsukimori or Hihara but then I saw the anime I ended up getting more into the story. This story idea came up in my mind and I decided to write it before I forget. The story takes place during the Tokugawa Era and I just want to let you guys know that I don't that much about this era, I'm reading about it so I will try to add as much true facts as I can but otherwise everything else is fiction. Oh yeah just a heads up the first two characters in this chapter are my own the next chapter will contain the La Corda's characters. Anyways enough with my explanation enjoy reading and leave me a review!

Prologue Kyoto 1615

The dirt pave streets of the fair Kyoto were jammed pack with many people buying or selling goods that came across the sea. Merchants would yell what they would have in loud voices trying to get customers but since all merchants did this it made hard to hear what exactly they were selling. A blue haired young man in his early twenties struggled to get through the crowd to see the latest product from the western world. The young man managed to squeeze himself between two men to see a new table being set up. What the merchant was setting up was something that fascinated him. The merchant put down a wooden shape object on the table. Coming closer to inspect the weird object the merchant noticed the way the young man looked at his product.

"This here is an instrument called the violin; it comes from Cremona, Italy. Here try it out, I'm sure you'll like it and buy it." The merchant said holding out the violin to the young man.

The young man gently took the violin from the merchant and inspected the strange instrument from all angles, he pluck at the strings timidly trying to recall a song he played on the Chinese guitar only to have the merchant laugh at him. He glanced up at the merchant to see what was so hilarious.

"You need to use this to play it; you can't play it like the Chinese guitar." The merchant chuckled holding out what appeared to be a stick with horse hair attached to it.

"I need this stick to play it?"

Another laugh came out from the merchant before he answered, "It's not called a stick it's called a bow and yes you need to use it."

Grabbing the stick with his right hand he slid the bow over the strings of the violin which he held against his chest. He stopped what he was doing when he heard yet again the merchant laughing, he angrily asked, "What's so funny? You said to use the bow didn't you?"

"Ha Ha, yes I did but you're not holding it right. You're suppose to place it on your left shoulder, tucking it between your chin and left shoulder while keeping your left elbow in close to your body."

The young man followed the merchant's instructions he glanced back at the merchant, waiting for the next step he did not wish to make another mistake again. "Now bring the bow over the strings and play."

The young man let the bow come across the strings slowly relishing the way each string vibrated against his fingers. The sound from each string echoed throughout the whole market place making each person turn to see where that sound came from. Feeling a bunch of stares in his direction, the young man put the bow down flushing red from embarrassment.

"So what did you think about the violin? It's different and new in this part of the region. Will you be the first to purchase it?" The merchant asked the young man.

The young man looked down at the violin trying to make up his mind whether to buy it or not. A feeling of warmth coursed up from the violin to him that made him decide to buy it. "Yes, I'll take it."

"Great. That'll be 5,000 yen please. You might also want to consider buying a case for it which I have right here." The merchant replied pulling out a black medium size case from under the table. The case is 1,000 yen."

The young man put his hand into his kimono to bring out his bag of money. He gave the merchant the 6,000 yen while the merchant gave him the case.

Someone walked up behind the young man saying, "Zero Tsukimori-san so this is where you went off to. I thought something bad might've happen to you when you did not show up."

Turning to face the person behind him, Zero grinned when he recognize his red haired friend standing behind him with his arms crossed looking rather annoyed.

"Ha sorry about that Hino-san, I just got distracted by this new interesting instrument."

"You know you don't have to call me Hino-san, you can call me Kyo." Kyo said. It's only been a couple of weeks since they met but Kyo and Zero became instant friends. Kyo always told Zero he could call him by his first name, it seemed Zero always forgot. Kyo glanced at the instrument Zero held and asked, "Is that a mini guitar or something?"

Zero chuckled," No, it's a violin; it's a new instrument from Italy."

Kyo looked at his friend in disbelief, "And you actually bought it? "

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"But you don't even know how to play it; it's a waste of your money."

"I know how to hold it properly, watch." Zero replied placing the violin between his chin and left shoulder. He brought the bow over the strings and played.

Bringing the bow down, Zero looked at his friend to see his expression. Kyo's face held a mixture of awe and incredulity, he said, "It sounds good but you need music to play it. Where are you going to get that?"

"Oh, yeah you're right! I didn't think about that!" Zero exclaimed. He looked at the merchant to see him smiling and holding a book.

"How much does it cost?"

"It's 1,000 yen."

"Fine I'll take it."

Zero took out his money again and paid for the book of music. The merchant gave him the book which he immediately grabbed after he handed his violin and bow to Kyo, who looked at the violin closely. Zero opened the book and to his disappointment all the words were in Italian, he flipped through the pages to seeing nothing but Italian, the music was foreign to him.

Closing the book he furiously asked the merchant, "Hey this entire book is in Italian, how am I suppose to play the violin?"

"Sorry but that is all I have. You'll have to have someone translate it for you." The merchant said.

"Aww man. It will take awhile before I can actually play it properly." Zero said sighing.

"Maybe not too long, I can read and speak Italian." Kyo informed Zero.

Zero's disappointment vanished instantly in its place grew excitement. "Really? Can you really read and speak Italian?"

Kyo nodded, "My parents made sure that I learned different languages because they wanted me to get a job as a translator."

"That's great then. Hey I know why don't you buy a violin as well so that way we both learn at the same time."

"Hmm, I guess it would be interesting to learn how to play the violin." Kyo said to Zero giving him his violin and bow back. Turning to the merchant he said, "Merchant, I will buy a violin."

000

Zero and Kyo practiced the violin for years together but then they started to have different opinions about how the violin should be played causing them to become rivals. Their playing made them rich and famous throughout Japan. They passed their skills onto their next generation and also their rivalry.

Author's Note: I know this is a rather short chapter and I did not really go into detail on how Zero and Kyo became rivals because I felt it would take too long. I suck at picking names so I picked the two that popped into my head. As I said before I don't know that much about the Tokugawa Era so I just made it that they use the yen. Anyways the next chapter really gets things going so bear with me. Look forward to the next chapter soon. Remember to submit a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. R&R!

Chapter 1 Osaka 1685

After holding the violin for what seemed like days, Kahoko sat down tiredly on the wooden floor. She carefully placed her cherished violin on the case that lay next to her. Making sure it was secured in the case before she let herself fall to the floor unceremonious finding comfort from the coldness that drifted over her from the floor. She spread her arms out making her light red kimono flare out around her. Her arms ached from all the practicing she did but it was all worth it. She loved playing the violin even though she never really got any praises from her parents, sure they would tell her she was doing fine however she still wasn't good enough because of her gender. Her little brother Keiichi was the one who was supposed to play the violin but he preferred the cello instead. Keiichi was always being praised by their parents whenever he succeeds playing a piece, he also got to perform in front of crowds which was something she could never do. The only thing her parents wanted her to do was marry someone who had musical talents so she could carry on the violin legacy.

Kahoko closed her eyes trying to forget the pressure that her parents put on her. 'If only she was a guy could she really compete against the Tsukimori's son who plays the violin…' that was what they usually said, she hated it. What did gender matter when skills were what mattered! When she had heard that the first time she always practiced harder trying to gain their approve which proved to be futile. She gave up on playing until her late grandfather Kyo told her he was proud of her thus enabling her to continue playing the violin.

Approaching footsteps sounded by the close slide door but Kahoko refused to get up to see who was coming her body felt heavy she needed more time to rest. The sound of the door opening and footsteps coming inside drifted over Kahoko and then the sound of the footsteps increasing their pace to stand next to where she laid.

A hand tentatively touched her shoulder causing her to sit up slowly to see who it was. Her light brown eyes opened and they met concerned grey eyes looking at her.

"Ryotaro-san what are you doing here?" Kahoko managed to say feeling a blush creep up her cheeks realizing that he had seen her lying on the floor like a cat.

"Didn't your parents telling you I was coming?" Ryotaro said kneeling by her side still concern over her.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot since I been practicing."

"Are you feeling okay?" Ryotaro asked putting a hand to Kahoko's forehead checking to see if she had a fever.

Kahoko let a small laugh escape her lips as she brushed Ryotaro's hand away from her head. "I'm just fine; I am just exhausted from playing the violin is all."

Pulling his hand back he said, "You should take it easy on the practicing after all I think you are good already."

"Well my parents don't believe so." Kahoko muttered with bitterness.

"No you're parents know that you are the best." Ryotaro said with confidence.

Kahoko on the hand knew her parents better than he did and decided against arguing the point with him. Instead she got up from the floor with her violin case in hand. She took the violin case to a drawer that stood against the far right. Kahoko turned back to look at Ryotaro who now stood in the middle of the room looking rather larger than the room itself. His black kimono hung a bit loosely on him but it suit him. Tied to his side was his trusty sword which Kahoko never saw him without. It really was a wonder how Ryotaro was able to play the piano beautifully with his big hands which he used to fight with his sword.

"So why did you come?" Kahoko asked.

"Well…" Ryotaro began moving closer to where she stood. Once he reached her he took a hold of her hands engulfing her hands with his. "I came to see you, Kahoko."

Feeling flustered Kahoko pulled her hands away from Ryotaro's and walked around him to get some space. "You couldn't wait to see me in two weeks?"

"I know you don't like this arranged marriage but I can tell you honestly that I truly care for you." Ryotaro said slowly trying to convince Kahoko that he spoke the truth.

"Yes, I know only as a friend right? That's the way I feel about you too."

Crossing the room to get to her side, Ryotaro turned Kahoko to him and told her, "No not as a friend. I-"

"Tsuchiura-san you're here! I'm so glad you were able to come after all. And here you are with Kahoko, talk about you lovebirds getting reacquainted." A voice sounded from the doorway.

Kahoko and Ryotaro turned their eyes to see a middle age woman with blonde hair held up in a bun and wearing a dark green kimono walking into the room followed by a tall middle age man with red hair and wearing a orange kimono. Ryotaro strolled over to them bowing low to them saying, "Konnichwa Mrs. and Mister Hino-san, I am delighted to be here talking to your lovely daughter."

"Oh now Tsuchiura-san you were always charming. Aren't you happy you have such an excellent fiancée, Kahoko?" Her mother said glancing at Kahoko telling her with her eyes to act more properly.

Forcing a smile Kahoko answered, "Yes, I am beyond happy. If you will excuse me I have to go practice my violin."

Kahoko went to collect her violin only to have her mother pulling her by the arm back to where Ryotaro and her father stood having a quiet conversation about Ryotaro's piano playing.

"Try to act happier, Kahoko dear." Her mother whispered to her.

Kahoko did her best not to say anything mean so she let her mother drag her back to Ryotaro.

"Come now Kahoko you have not seen your fiancée in quite a while why not stay here and talk some more." Her mother said pushing her to Ryotaro.

"Well actually I must be going; I have some business I need to take care of for my parents." Ryotaro said.

"Oh that is too bad well at least you came to visit. I can see you are a responsible young man, just perfect for my daughter." Kahoko's mother said.

"Kahoko why don't you see Ryotaro off to the gates then." Kahoko's father said while her mother nodded in agreement.

Clenching her teeth she went outside ahead of Ryotaro who was bidding her parents farewell. She strolled to the gates wanting to get it over with so she could go back to practicing. Ryotaro ran to where she stood waiting at the gates smiling an apologetic smile for taking too long with her parents.

"Sorry about taking long, your mother kept talking."

"It's okay. Well goodbye." Kahoko said turning back to the house but Ryotaro grabbed a hold of her hand pulling her closer to him and he leaned in and was about to kiss her on the lips only she turned her head in time and he kissed her cheek instead.

"After we're married I'm sure you will come to love me, Kahoko. I will wait patiently until that day." Ryotaro whispered into Kahoko's ear.

Kahoko pulled away from Ryotaro feeling herself turn red, she had never been kissed and she been close to being kiss. "I'm sorry Ryotaro but I just don't love you."

"I know but someday you will." Ryotaro said turning to the gates and opening them. His massive black horse stood tied to the tree next to the gates waiting patiently for his master.

Kahoko stood watching Ryotaro mount his horse and Ryotaro waved her goodbye which she in return waved back timidly. A sound of a carriage approaching turned her attention from Ryotaro to the incoming carriage. She heard familiar voices drifting from inside which made her smile.

"Bye Ryotaro-san." The voices echoed. Hands waved from the carriage at the departing Ryotaro which merely waved once and spurn his horse on away from them.

The carriage stopped in front of where Kahoko stood, the driver got off and opened the door to reveal three women inside. One by one they got off scrambling to Kahoko, excitement etched into their pretty faces.

"I see your fiancée came to see you, you're so lucky to have such a handsome guy." A girl with brown hair said.

"I'll say. I wish I were marrying Ryotaro-san!" Another girl with light brown hair put in looking dreamily at the speck that was Ryotaro.

"Oh get over it Manami-san! So how are you Kaho-chan you look really pale." A girl with black hair said.

"I'm fine, Nao. I'm just a bit tired." Kahoko answered.

"A bit is an understatement. You must have been practicing the violin for a long time. You shouldn't over exert yourself like that, you could get sick." Nao replied.

"Nao is right, Kahoko-san. Don't push yourself too hard but than again with you gone from the picture I will have Ryotaro-san to myself mwahahahaha!!" The girl with light brown hair said laughing insanely only to have Nao smack her upside the head.

"That's not funny Manami-san. Mio why did you want to bring this insane girl here?"

"I'm sorry I thought she wouldn't do anything crazy. Sorry Kaho-chan." Mio said.

Waving her hands in front of her, Kahoko replied, "No, no that's okay, I don't really care. The truth is I wish Manami-san would take Ryotaro-san, I don't love him."

"Do you really mean that Kahoko-san?!"

Walking towards the house with Nao, Mio, and Manami-san walking behind her, Kahoko nodded to Manami. Manami jumped up for joy at seeing Kahoko nod. While Nao and Mio exchanged worried glances behind them.

Clearing her throat Mio asked, "Are you sure you should have told Manami-san that it was okay to take Ryotaro-san? Because I'm sure she will."

Kahoko stopped her walking to answer Mio. "Of course I'm serious. As I said before I do not love him and I do not wish to marry him. She can win his heart so I won't be obligated to marry him."

"But I'm sure with time you will be able to love him. Why not give Ryotaro-san a chance?" Mio said.

Kahoko led her friends to her family garden which was splendid, it held different plants and flowers which made it a rare place, and no where else in Japan did a garden have such variety. Newly blossomed cherry blossoms surrounded the magnificent plants and flowers. Kahoko sat down on a bench that was under the cherry blossom before she replied to Mio's insistence, "Why is it that everyone is saying that 'with time I will love Ryotaro-san'? I grow tiring of hearing it. My parents tell me, Ryotaro-san, and now you, Mio. It's easy for my parents to say it but they did not have an arranged marriage, they married for love which is what I want. I don't want to conform to something; I want to be in love with the guy first before marrying him. Is that so wrong?"

Her friends stood in front of her feeling awkward not knowing what to say. Finally Mio softly said, "I'm sorry for suggesting it, Kaho-chan. I did not know it bothered you so much. I just assumed that you like Ryotaro-san more than a friend."

"It's alright you did not know. After all I did tell my parents I would marry him just to please them even though I only see him as a friend."

"What's so wrong with Ryotaro-san? He's perfect. He's a gentleman, kind, skillful as a pianist, swordsman, and horseman. Let's not forget he's handsome, I mean really Kahoko-san I would gladly like to be in your shoes." Manami put in waving her arms about to get her point across.

"Yeah I know Ryotaro-san's is all those things but I just don't love him. I can't make my heart feel something it doesn't." Kahoko replied.

"Hmm, Kaho-chan I think the problem is that you're a rebel. If Ryotaro-san wasn't on your parents' list you would have no doubt fallen in love with him just to spite your parents." Nao said bringing her hand to her chin.

Kahoko gasp looking stunned by Nao's accusation. "I am not being a rebel. Heck if I were a rebel would I not have run away from home…" Kahoko said but then stopping when she realized what she said. 'Run away from home' kept repeating itself in her mind and she smiled at the idea forming in her mind.

"Kaho-chan, Kaho-chan I don't like that smile! What are you planning?" Nao asked feeling a shudder go through her.

"He something I just said now sounds really good." Kahoko answered getting up from her seat to go back to her house.

"Wait you aren't seriously thinking about running away from home are you?" Mio called after Kahoko.

"I think she seriously is." Nao told Mio when Kahoko continued walking away from them.

Manami ran after Kahoko saying, "I'll help you pack!"

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me reviews so I know what to work on and what not. The next chapter will be posted soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and I will write the chapters faster!

Chapter 2

"Really, Kaho-chan running away from home isn't the solution." Nao told Kahoko who still walked on ahead to her room.

Kahoko stopped outside her room to tell all three of her friends, "Shush, my parents might hear. Let's talk in my room."

Kahoko opened the door to her room allowing all three of her friends to enter before her. Once they were inside she went in and closed the door behind her.

"Please you guys don't say anything to my parents, it's not like I'm running away for good, I'll just be gone for a few days is all." Kahoko plead with her friends giving them teary eyes which she knew would get to them.

"Oh, Kaho-chan don't give us the puppy dog look!" Nao mumbled feeling the effects of the look already.

"I-I won't say anything!" Mio stammered falling for the look.

"I won't say anything either!" Manami agreed as well.

Kahoko smiled at her friends pleased the puppy dog look worked. It worked every time! "You guys are hopeless falling for Kahoko's look." Nao told Mio and Manami.

"I'm sorry but when Kahoko does it I can't help but cave in." Mio said.

"The look didn't get me. I am just going to keep quiet so that Ryotaro-san will be mine." Manami said getting a look from Nao. Kahoko however was pleased with the answer she just needed to win over Nao.

"Please Nao I'm begging you don't tell! Please, please! I will come back I just want to go to get a break from my parents. This pressure is really getting to me." Kahoko told Nao looking her in the eye deciding against using the puppy dog look on her again.

Kahoko could tell Nao was crumbling when finally Nao let out a sigh and looked away from her. "Fine do what you please! You're not a kid anyways."

"That's right I'm not a kid, I'm nineteen!" Kahoko replied throwing her arms up in the air to celebrate her victory.

"Just promise to come back okay!" Nao told her looking worried about her.

Kahoko nodded her head and then all three friends hugged her tightly.

"Promise to take care too!" Mio said.

"And promise to me you'll find someone else so that way I can have Ryotaro-san." Manami said.

"I don't need to find anyone I told you, you could have him." Kahoko told Manami.

Footsteps sounded down the hall which made Kahoko to whisper to her friends not to say anything more about her running away. The footsteps stopped at her door and the door slid open to reveal her mother.

Her mother entered the room looking at the three girls in surprise. "I didn't know you girls were here? Why didn't you bring them to the parlor room Kahoko dear? I would have arranged tea for them."

"It's because I wanted to show them something, mother." Kahoko replied.

"But that could've have waited, dear."

"We're sorry Mrs. Hino, we begged Kahoko to show us." Nao said getting Kahoko's mother attention.

"Young people today have no patience, I tell you. Well make sure to bid us farewell before you leave us." Kahoko's mother said heading back out of the room. "Do you girls want tea?"

"No, thank you Mrs. Hino." All three girls answered.

"Very well." Kahoko's mother replied before going out of the room and closing the door behind her.

When they heard her footsteps die away that is when Kahoko spoke, "Whew, I thought she might've heard. Thanks for not ratting me out you guys."

"Hey no problem, as long as you keep your word to us we will be silent." Nao said giving Kahoko a wink.

"I will keep my word no need to worry."

"So shall we help you pack?" Manami asked.

"Of course."

The next few moments were spent gathering clothing and necessary items together, Kahoko gave them each instructions on what she needed and told them to lay the items on her futon. When they finished to their surprise the futon was stuffed with too many things.

"How are you going to run away with that many things, Kahoko-san?" Manami asked Kahoko who slumped down to the floor trying to decide what she could leave behind.

"I mean why take so many clothes? Just how long are you planning on being away anyways?" Nao asked Kahoko who looked like she couldn't decide on what things to take.

"Well I was hoping for at least two weeks in half to avoid the wedding ceremony." Kahoko at last answered.

"I know why don't you just take a few clothes and just wash them so that way you won't have so many things." Mio said.

"Yeah, I guess that is what I will have to do then." Kahoko replied.

"Where exactly are you going to go, Kaho-chan?" Nao asked.

Kahoko stared up at her blankly she had not thought about where to go yet. Nao recognized this look and a sweat drop appeared on her forehead. "How can you run away without knowing where to go to first?"

Kahoko's pride didn't allow her to tell Nao in her deductions. Kahoko figured any place far from her home was good enough. "Of course I know where I'm going to; I just don't want to tell you because you might tell my parents."

"Right that's what you say but I don't believe you." Nao replied crossing her arms.

"Nao I think Kaho-chan has a point, I might end up telling her parents if her parents pressure me I will cave in." Mio said looking down at the floor.

"Alright so you do have a point! I just wanted to know so I could tell you if it is a good place to go to or not."

"Don't worry, Nao I will be just fine."

"I guess we should go. You take care of yourself, Kaho-chan." Nao said hugging Kahoko before heading towards the door.

"Yeah, take of yourself Kaho-chan. I'll never forgive myself if something bad happened to you. Come back when you feel ready to okay?" Mio said hugging Kahoko and going to the door to stand by Nao.

Kahoko turned to face Manami who stood looking down at her hands; it was unlike her to look sad. Manami looked at Kahoko at last and to Kahoko's surprise Manami's eyes looked a bit watery. "Manami you don't have to cry, I will come back."

"Humph who said I was crying because you're leaving? I'm happy you're going so I will have Ryotaro-san to myself." Manami said rubbing her eyes roughly trying to erase all signs of tears.

Kahoko smiled at her she knew Manami did care about her, she just tried to hide it. Manami hugged her quickly and went to stand at the door with Nao and Mio.

"Bye, I'll see you soon I promise. And I will tell you everything that happens." Kahoko told them.

The three girls nodded and waved at her as they opened the door and walked out closing the door behind them. Kahoko suddenly felt alone feeling butterflies beginning to take over her stomach. Turning back to her futon she decided taking two pair of kimonos with her seeing as she could not carry too much stuff around. Kahoko picked her two top favorite kimonos which one was teal and the other having a swirl of two colors which were purple and red. Kahoko folded them neatly and placed them to one side now she needed to get her brush from under the rest of the clothes her friends had put on her futon. When she located her brush she placed it on top of her kimonos among with some pins to hold her long red hair up. Kahoko gathered the rest of the kimonos together folding them neatly and returning them to her closet. Closing her closet firmly she went to her drawers to locate her money, she saved a lot of money whenever she could trying not to spend it when she went shopping with her friends. Placing her hand in the drawer she shuffle through the silk she had in there until she felt a hard lump beneath one silk and she moved the silk aside to see a dark red bag with butterflies decorating it. She pulled it out and noticed something else was right by the bag. Breathing slightly faster she saw it was two pins that were designed to look like the sakura flowers. It had been awhile since she saw them; they had belonged to her late grandmother. Her grandfather had given them to her when her grandmother died, he had said that the flowers were lonely and needed someone to look after them. She told her grandfather she would gladly look after them; he smiled and placed them in hands telling her take good care of them.

Kahoko picked up the sakura pins deciding to take them among with her. Kahoko also put her new sandals with straps next to her clothes along with undergarments. Now that she had everything she would need she selected a small suitcase to place her things in.

"I guess I should wait until my parents fall asleep before I make my escape." Kahoko whispered to herself.

Kahoko heard footsteps coming down the hall and she quickly hid her suitcase behind her drawers before the footsteps stopped at her door. There was a knock at her door and she opened the door to reveal one of the maids that worked for her family.

"Yes?" Kahoko asked the young girl who looked only fourteen.

"Um, Miss Kahoko-san dinner will be ready soon." The girl meekly said.

"Okay, tell them I'll be right there." Kahoko replied going back into the room to get ready for dinner. The girl bowed as she shut Kahoko's door. Kahoko took her pins off her head to let her hair down and brushed her hair with another brush that was on her drawer. She picked her hair up and twisted it pinning it in place deciding she should go down to dinner before her parents send another maid to get her.

Going to the dining room she saw her mother, father, and brother already seated at the table waiting for her to join them. Kahoko sat down on her legs facing her brother, Keiichi who looked sleepy as usually. The maids began to place plates in front them filling them with miso soup. The smell wafted to Kahoko's nose causing her stomach to grumble with anticipation. The conversation for dinner was always the same, her marriage to Ryotaro. Kahoko drowned out her mother's voice thinking about her escape, she couldn't wait to leave. When dinner was finally over she excused herself away from the table saying she had a headache and would go to sleep. When she was allowed to go she went to her room sighing with relief that her parents did not have any suspicion about her plan. Waiting for the time to leave was aggravating since she yearned to leave now, she decided to write a note to her parents telling them she would be gone for awhile but would return when she felt like it.

With the note done, Kahoko placed the note in an envelope addressing it to her parents. Kahoko blew the candle out that was on her drawer to make it look like she was sleeping. She took out her suit case from behind her drawer and placed it next to her futon. She laid down on the futon looking up at the ceiling waiting for time to pass by. The moonlight poured in through her window lighting the room with soft white light. Kahoko strained her ears to pick up any sound from the hallway and heard footsteps from way down the hall and voices that belonged to her parents; it seemed they were going into to their rooms at last. Kahoko waited for another hour to pass, deciding it was long enough already. Kahoko got up from her futon and placed the note she wrote on the pillow. She then grabbed her suit case and went out into the quiet dark hall.

The hall had two high windows that moonlight streamed through allowing Kahoko to see her way through to the foyer of the house. Kahoko made her way to the double sliding doors placing her hand to the door. Kahoko slipped on her sandals ready to leave but she stood looking at the door thinking maybe she shouldn't leave. The floor creaked behind her causing her to turn around right away to see who it was, she stopped breathing in fear that it was her parents but to her immerse relief it was her brother. She allowed herself to breathe again when she realized it was just her brother.

Keiichi stood a few feet from her looking at her sleepily, his hair was messy which meant he was sleeping but must have woken up when he heard footsteps pass his room.

"Nee-san, what are you doing?" Keiichi asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I'm just going for awhile, don't worry I'll be back." Kahoko answered opening the door right away and closing it before Keiichi could ask anymore questions. She began to run to the gate refusing to look back thinking that by the time Keiichi went to get her parents she would be out of the gates already. She knew Keiichi would be too slow to do anything right away. Kahoko prayed under her breath that she could make it out of the property before her parents realized she was gone.

Kahoko reached the gates and threw them open and ran out pushing them close behind her. Kahoko didn't stop to rest she kept running for all she was worth. She ran down the road and saw a cart being loaded; she was close to the village. Several people were climbing onto the carriage talking among themselves about what they were going to do in Kyoto. Kahoko stopped by the carriage, feeling breathless she stood taking in air oblivious that the people were giving her questioning looks. A man spoke to her, "Are you alright miss?"

Kahoko glanced at the man realizing that all eyes were on her. She blushed and starting thinking maybe they recognized her but no one said anything. When she felt her breathing return to normal she replied, "Yeah I'm fine. I was wondering if maybe I could get a ride. I'll pay of course."

The man who had spoken earlier answered, "This carriage is going to Kyoto Miss. Did you want to go to Kyoto?"

'Kyoto? That's where the Tsukimoris are, I always wanted to go however my parents forbade it because they did not want to see the Tsukimoris. I guess it couldn't hurt to go there.' Kahoko thought. "Kyoto is fine. How much do I pay?"

Author's Note: Look forward to the next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro or its characters Yuki Kure does.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!!!!

Chapter 3

"The fee to get to Kyoto is 2,000 yen for women." The man told Kahoko.

Kahoko took out her bag of money from inside her kimono and she pulled out the 2,000 yen handing it to the man. The man took the money placing it in a bag he had tied to his waist. He nodded his head to Kahoko to get in the carriage. Kahoko went in and got the seat at the edge. Thankful the carriage was spacious since so many people were going to Kyoto. Kahoko placed her suitcase in between her feet to make sure it didn't move across the carriage during the journey.

Kahoko looked around at the people that were inside the carriage. Mostly they were young women about the same age as her; they talked about finding jobs in Kyoto. The few men who were on the carriage seemed to be happy to be surrounded by young beautiful women because smiles were plaster on their faces. Kahoko leaned back in her seat feeling tired from all the running she had done. She gazed out of the window feeling nervous that at any minute she would see her parents approaching, the carriage had not moved yet because a few more people appeared requesting to ride too.

'Come on, come on please move already. 'Kahoko thought desperately feeling like it was taking an eternity for the people to pay and get on. When at last no more people came to ride the carriage, the man in charge of the carriage closed the door and went to the front of the carriage to drive. The carriage began to move rapidly making Kahoko glad to at last leave her home behind.

Trees became blurred by how fast the carriage was moving. Kahoko found herself relaxing with each distance they put from her home knowing her parents would not be able to catch up to them. Kahoko's mind drifted over the upcoming events as she continued to gaze out of the window. 'I wonder how Kyoto looks. I have to find a place to stay but it can't be anywhere expensive because I don't have much money. I wonder if I will meet the Tsukimoris and if I do will they know who I am.'

"Hey you in the corner, what are you going to do in Kyoto?" A woman's voice pierced through Kahoko's chain of thoughts.

Kahoko turned to look at who asked her, she saw a young woman with short brown hair looking at her from the other side of the carriage. Everyone else's eyes were on her as well making her blush at all the attention she was receiving. She was hoping they wouldn't ask her anything but it seemed like she had to talk. Hopefully they wouldn't know who she was, she rarely went out in public and she did not give performances in front of everyone like her brother so they shouldn't know who she was.

"Um, I'm going to look for a job." Kahoko answered at last thinking of the same excuses the other girls mentioned.

"What kind of job?" The girl persisted.

"A waitress maybe, to tell the truth I'm not sure yet." Kahoko replied feeling uncomfortable from the questions, hoping this was the last one.

"I see. So this trip must have been a spur of the moment thing for you then."

Kahoko gulped, how could this girl guess right? Feeling even more uncomfortable than before Kahoko did her best not to seem faze at the girl's assumptions. The girl continued to stare at her, looking like she was going to ask something else but another girl started talking getting her attention. Kahoko sighed and leaned back in the seat closing her eyes trying to fall asleep.

The seats of the carriage were cushioned but still lacked the softness required to protect the passengers from occasional bumps the carriage encountered.

0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the carriage stopped a dozen times to give the passengers a break they were at last in Kyoto. The carriage stopped at the entrance of the town. The carriage driver opened the door for the passengers. Kahoko grabbed her luggage and got down from the carriage her legs felt like jelly, they were sore from the long ride as was the rest of her body.

Kahoko walked into the town glancing around like a child taking it all in. She couldn't believe she was actually standing in Kyoto, the Kyoto! Many people were walking around Kyoto either shopping at the small shops set up at the side of the road or just looking around with friends. This town was bigger than the town next to her home where she usually went with her friends.

'Where to go first?' Kahoko thought then her stomach starting growling, 'I guess I should find a restaurant first.'

With her mind set to find a non expensive restaurant Kahoko began to walk around the town surveying around for a restaurant sign. The road ahead of her held a cluster of people blocking her way; it seemed a local merchant had something interesting attracting a lot of customers so Kahoko had to find another way. Kahoko turned to the left seeing it was the only available opening to go. It turned out it was a long narrow alley where there was no one around. Kahoko's heart began to beat faster, she was starting to become frighten she wanted to hurry and get out of there as fast as she could. When finally it was the end of the alley she came upon a group of shady men.

The men were in a circle talking, at their waists she saw swords hanging there. Kahoko walked around them trying not to make a sound so they wouldn't notice her but one of them saw her.

"Hey look Kouji, it's a girl. She's looks like she is alone." The man who spotted her said making all the other guys turn their attentions to her. Kahoko froze on the spot not knowing what to do.

"You're right, she's alone. What do you say we take her to boss Naka, I'm sure he'll reward us." Another man said heading towards her. "Hey girl come with us quietly now."

The rest of the men followed his example and began to walk towards her. Kahoko no longer stood frozen, she ran to the side avoiding their outstretched hands as she passed them. Kahoko could hear them running after her, they were shouting at her to stop but she ran faster, there was no way she was going to stop. Kahoko saw that the road split into two and she decided to take the road to the right. Kahoko was running out of breath, her sides ache from all the running, what she needed was a place to hide. The men were lagging behind her so she had time to hide. 'But where? 'Spotting a pair of large barrels leaning next to the wall Kahoko hid behind them.

A minute later the men appeared looking out of breathe, they stopped to catch their breath looking around the alley for her. Kahoko tried to make herself as small as possible to avoid being discover.

"Damn she's fast; she must've run all the way to town by now."

"Or maybe she went the other way. I suggest we split up to find her."

"Yeah, we'll go the other way and you guys continue this way when you find her take her to the hideout. Don't do anything to hurt her, you got that Renji."

"I got it."

Hearing the men run in two different directions Kahoko remained hidden refusing to come out of her hiding spot just yet even though it sounded like the men were gone. Kahoko didn't want to move from her spot until a plan came up, what could she do? 'I should head back the way I came that way they won't see me.' Liking the plan she peered around the barrels to make certain no one was lingering. Seeing no one she got up from her hiding spot she looked both ways straining to listen to any noise, no one was around. She headed back only to see one of the men standing there. He had his back to her so he didn't see her; she quickly made her way back deciding to take her chances the other way. She ran down the deserted alley trying to find another way out. The alley only continued on without any other paths.

Seeing the way out up ahead she slowed down to catch her breath and to listen for the other group of men. She approached the opening with caution looking both ways to see if the men were lingering there but no one was there. To the right she saw a huge fancy hotel there not even thinking twice she ran there to take shelter.

Unfortunately she heard a man shouting that he spotted her from down the alley. She ran faster to the hotel reaching it within a minute. She slid the door open and ran inside disregarding taking off her sandals before entering. There was a girl about her age with long light brown hair and a middle age man with similar long hair as the girl smoking a pipe at the front desk glancing in her direction, surprise etched in their faces at see her running towards them.

"Can I help you, Miss?" The guy asked concern evident in his voice.

Kahoko stopped in front of the desk managing to say, "Can I hide in one of your rooms there are some guys after me."

"Sure, I'll take you to one of the rooms. Follow me quickly." The girl said taking hold of Kahoko's arm, pulling her up the stairs that was located to the right of the desk.

The upstairs had a long hallway with many rooms dotting it, the girl continued to drag Kahoko down the hall until she stopped at a door in the center of the hall. The room number was 15, the girl let Kahoko's arm go to pull out a ring of keys which had tons of keys attached to it. She quickly found the key she wanted and put it in the door knob, opening it. She pushed Kahoko inside the room telling her, "Don't worry; my father will get rid of the guys who are chasing you. Just stay here I will go check what is happening then I will come back to tell you."

Kahoko nodded at the girl feeling exhausted she couldn't really talk right now. The girl closed the door to the room leaving her alone in the room. The room was large, with a long table in the center a futon was laid out at the side. A chest leans against the wall holding a mirror. Two candle stands stood next to either side of the chest unlit at the moment for enough light streamed in from the window above the futon. Feeling anxious Kahoko could not stay still she saw two doors were ahead of her which she went to, she opened the door to the left to see a wooden tub inside the room. She closed the door and opened the other door to see it was a balcony. Closing the door she went to sit on the futon trying to stop fidgeting. She never expected to be chase by guys; nothing like this has ever happened maybe running away from home was not a good idea. If those guys had caught her they would have no doubt done something despicable to her. Shuddering from the thought she laid down hugging her luggage to her feeling scared.

A knock sounded at the door making her sit up, the voice of the girl drifted through the door. "It's alright now, Miss. My father sent them away telling them your husband was here."

Shock at what the girl just said, Kahoko went to the door to open it seeing the girl smiling at her cheerfully. "Um, I'm grateful to you and your father but why did your father use that excuse?"

"It seemed it was the only to get rid of them. You see they saw you alone and assumed you had no one which is not good so they had to be scare into thinking you had a strong husband who might kill them if they lay a hand on you." The girl replied.

"Well it makes senses. I guess it's safe to leave now."

"Why don't you stay the night, this room is available. It's getting late anyways you shouldn't go you might run into those guys again."

"You're right, how much does it cost to stay the night?"

"It's 20,000 yen for one night; it includes dinner, a bath, and breakfast in the morning."

"20,000 yen?!" Kahoko exclaimed she never believed staying for one night at a hotel would be so much.

"Well we are a luxurious hotel but if it is too much for you we could lower it however you can't say anything to the other customers."

"No, its fine I can pay the 20,000 yen its just I didn't expect that amount is all. I'll be down with the money soon."

"Alright, I go tell my father. By the way my name is Nami Kanazawa."

"My name is Kahoko H…" Kahoko began to say but stop herself from saying Hino, she couldn't say her name to her, and she had to come up with another name. "Hayashi."

"You must be starving, Hayashi-san I'll get dinner ready." Nami said going back down the hall to the front of the hotel.

Kahoko closed the door breathing a sigh of relief that she was able to come up with a last name. If she said her real last name no doubt there would be a lot of questions. She pulled out her bag of money from her kimono. Kahoko counted the money, she had the 20,000 yen to pay for the one night but it looked like she would not be able to stay another night here much less buy many things, she would have to be tight with her money. 'What to do now? I can't ask them to lower the price since they did save me from those thugs. There's no point in worrying over that now, I'm hungry.'

Kahoko went out of the room to the front desk, she saw Nami's father at the counter arranging papers. He looked up at her giving her a friendly smile. "You must be famish Miss Hayashi, don't worry Nami will have dinner done in no time."

Kahoko went up to the counter placing the money down on the desk. "Thank you for helping me, I really do appreciate it. I will stay for one night. I will go rest in my room just call me when dinner is ready."

"Sure, have a good rest Hayashi-san."

Kahoko made her way back to her room feeling so sleepy she wanted nothing more than to sleep. She went into her room and laid down on the futon falling asleep in an instant.

0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kahoko awoken later and saw that the candles were lit, lighting the room so she could see. She saw a tray on the table cover with a cloth; a note was attached to the cloth. Kahoko went to the table, picking up the note to read it, _"You were sleeping so soundly I did not wish to disturb you so I set your dinner here. Hopefully it still tastes good even though it's cold. I also filled the tub with water if you wish to take a bath.-Nami"_

Kahoko set the note to the side and pulled the cloth off to see the food. It was tempura, tofu, bread, rice, and a glass of green tea. Kahoko could help but gobble the food down in a rush since she was starving it was still delicious, she felt a bit energize. After finishing the food she went to her suitcase picking it up and carrying it to the bathroom deciding to take a bath. She set out a clean pair of undergarments on the table that was next to the tub along with her kimono with the swirl of colors of purple and red.

Kahoko took off her kimono along with her undergarments folding them neatly on a stool set next to the tub. She went into the water feeling a chill pass through her at the coldness of the water. She used the soap that she found on the table by the tub. When she was done bathing she got out of the tub, she used a white towel that was on the table to dry off. Kahoko quickly put on the clothes she set out feeling cold. She decided to wash her light red kimono and undergarments in the bath water to have them clean. The last thing Kahoko did before she left the room was hang the wet clothes on a wire that hung over head. Kahoko picked up her suitcase and went back to the other room; she placed her suitcase on the futon and took out her brush to brush her hair. Kahoko went back to sleep after brushing her hair, feeling like tomorrow would be a trying day.

Author's Note: I was going to add more to this chapter but it would've been too long. Look forward to the next chapter because guess who Kahoko will meet…. Review so I can hurry and post the next chapter for ya!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro or its characters, Yuki Kure does.

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, please continue to do so. Enjoy the chapter and leave me a review for a faster update!!!!

Chapter 4 .

Morning came sooner than Kahoko thought it would, she didn't feel like going out to town especially when there was a good possibility she would run into those thugs. There really was no choice for her, she would have to leave for she was running out of money with the way things were going she would probably have to look for a job if she didn't want to go back home yet. Kahoko got up from the futon and changed into her teal kimono. She got her clothes from the other room and folded them neatly into her suitcase. She washed her face and brushed her hair, leaving her hair down instead of putting it up; she left the room with her suitcase in hand. Nami was sweeping the main hallway; she stopped sweeping when she saw her.

"Hey you're up early; I haven't made breakfast yet so you will have to give me a few minutes to get it done."

"Okay, I can do the sweeping while you go cook." Kahoko suggested putting her suitcase down on the ground by the desk. She walked over to Nami to take the broom but Nami held the broom out of Kahoko's grasp.

"I can't ask a guest to do that! You can go sit in the dining hall and wait." Nami replied surprised that Kahoko would suggest something like that.

"No really its fine, I need to do something. Just go and cook." Kahoko insisted pushing Nami out of the room when she at last whisks the broom away from her.

"Okay, if you insist." Nami said going to the kitchen realizing it was futile to fight with Kahoko.

Kahoko swept the room as she hum to herself the Ave Maria tune, her favorite tune, she would play Ave Maria on the violin whenever she felt down or upset it would soothe her instantly. It was funny how she missed her violin; she always played it now that she didn't have it she felt like she was missing a part of her. Kahoko heard footsteps coming from down the stairs then a cough; she turned to see Kanazawa glancing at her.

"I see my daughter made you do her chore for her."

"Um, actually I told her I would do it so she could cook."

"I see." Kanazawa replied rubbing his stubbles on his chin giving her a dubious look.

Nami came into the room spotting her father she turned different shades of red. "Breakfast is ready."

"I told your father that I wanted to sweep so there is no need to look guilty, Nami-san."

"Well let's go eat then." Kanazawa said going to the dining room, ignoring the excuse he felt too sleepy and hungry to deal with it.

Kahoko and Nami went to the dining room as well. As soon as breakfast was finished Kahoko left thanking Nami and Kanazawa for everything. Kahoko went to town glancing at all the shops but not buying anything. Keeping an eye out for any help wanted posters, she spotted one in front of a large local café called the Dragon's eye. Kahoko went inside the café seeing many tables dotting the place, most of the tables were occupied with customers.

A man standing behind a counter by the door saw Kahoko and called out to her. "Are you looking for a job Miss?"

Going up to the counter Kahoko replied, "Yeah, what's available?"

"I have an opening for a waitress, as you can see I have so many customers but not enough waitresses. You can start immediately if you like."

"Okay. What do I do?"

"Follow me, I'll show you where the employees go to change into their uniforms. You can also leave your things there, they will be safe." The man said going around the counter to where Kahoko stood.

The man walk to the back of the restaurant, Kahoko followed him feeling excited yet fearful since she never had a job before.

'Being a waitress shouldn't be that hard.' Kahoko thought to herself feeling comfort by the thought.

The place where all the employees went was a whirlwind of employees dashing here and there, they all greeted the man Kahoko was following by saying, "Hi Tatashi-san."

Tatashi would reply hi to some while others he would only nod. He stopped in front of a wooden door that had a sign that read 'Women' on the door.  
"This is where the women change into their uniforms, there are extra uniforms on a table in there, you can pick the one that suits you best. After you change I will have Kiri, my wife, show you the ropes." Tatashi informed Kahoko.

Tatashi turned to leave but turned to her once more to add, "By the way my name is Tohya Tatashi. What's your name?"

"My name is Kahoko Hayashi. Thank you for hiring me. I'll do my best."

"Hayashi-san I'm counting on you." With that said Tohya left going back to the front of the restaurant.

Kahoko opened the wooden door to see a long table covered the center of the room; many folded dark red kimonos were piled there. Kahoko went to them looking for one her size. She found one at the bottom and pulled it out causing the other ones on top to fall off. Kahoko drop her suitcase to pick up the fallen kimonos before someone walked into the room. Once she folded them nicely and placed them back the way she found them, she went to a folding screen to change into the dark red kimono. On the back of the kimono was a large dragon stitch in with black thread.

Kahoko walked around the folding screen after she put on the uniform. She picked up her suitcase where she left it on the floor by the table, glancing around the room she saw a chair hidden in the corner of the room where she could safety leave her suitcase. With her suitcase safely hidden from plain view she walked out of the room. A tall woman with her black hair up in a bun and wearing the same uniform as her approached her; she had an easy going smile on her lips.

"You're Hayashi-san right?"

"Yes."

"My name is Kiri Tatashi. Have you ever been a waitress before?"

Kahoko twisted her hands together nervously, 'What if they fire me for not having any experience?' Biting her lip slightly she pondered over several replies to Kiri's question but didn't know which one to use.

Kiri noted the grim expression on Kahoko's face so she said, "It's okay if this is your first time, I'll show you what a waitress does."

"Thanks, I'm sorry for being an inconvenience. I know you must be busy."

"Not at all. First you need to see how it's done, if you would follow me I'll go take some orders down."

Kiri went to the front of the restaurant going to a man who was waving his hand around impatiently. Kahoko followed after Kiri watching her smile a friendly smile to the customer who was obvious in a bad mood. Kiri pulled out a note pad and a pen from inside her kimono.

"I was beginning to wonder when someone would come to take my order."

"I'm sorry sir for the wait, we have a lot of customers and we are short staff right now. What would you like to order?"

"I'll have a fried fish with your special sauce. I'll take some fried rice with vegetables on the top. To drink I will have a cup of sake. That's all." The man said.

Kiri wrote it all down quickly saying, "I'll be right back with your drink sir."

Kiri and Kahoko went to the side of the restaurant where there was a long counter, the cooks were behind there. Kiri passed her paper with the man's order to the one of the cooks.

"This is where you bring the customers' orders and the drinks are down this way." Kiri told Kahoko.

Kiri went to a long table set against the wall, there were barrels sitting on the table taking up the room of the wall. Kiri pointed at each barrel telling Kahoko which one was which. They had cloths with colors on the front of the barrel to distinguish what it was.

"The cups are on this table right by the barrels. You just take them and fill them with what the customer wants. You use the trays that are located next to the cups if it is a group of people that way it's easier to handle all of them."

Kahoko nodded in understanding feeling a bit overwhelm at remembering which barrel held what drink.

"Let's see…oh yeah the dirty dishes go over there." Kiri said pointing at a counter close to where the employees' room was.

Kiri got a cup from the table next to the barrels; she placed the cup under a faucet that struck out from the barrel that had a brown color cloth on it. She opened it by turning it slowly so that the sake wouldn't overflow. She turned it off when the sake reached close to the top of the cup.

"You never want to turn the faucet to fast or fill the cup all the way to the top because it might spill."

Kiri and Kahoko went back to the man who still looked grumpy; Kiri placed the cup carefully in front of the man. The man grumbles a thanks taking the cup in his hands and drinking it. Kiri and Kahoko left the man to take other customers' orders. After an hour of following Kiri around to get the hang of being a waitress, Kahoko was given a note pad and a pen to get customers orders.

Taking in a deep breath, Kahoko stared around the crowded restaurant for customers' hands waving. She spotted several hands in the air, they were waving hurriedly. Kahoko was at a lost of which to go to first, she decided the closest person would have to do. The table close to her had a family sitting around the table. Kahoko went to the table and asked, "What can I get you?"

"I'll like some miso soup…" The man spoke that sat at the end of the table.

"I want sukiyaki, sukiyaki!!!" A boy exclaimed who sat next across his father.

"Now just wait, your father is ordering right now." The woman who sat next to the man said.

"If he gets sukiyaki I want sukiyaki too." A little girl whined she sat next to her brother.

"Children these days are disrespectful." An old lady murmured who sat by the children.

With orders flying from different mouths at the same time Kahoko felt overwhelmed, she quickly wrote down what she heard then repeated them to make sure she got them down right. Fifteen minutes later she was given an okay from the family that the order was correct. Kahoko excused herself to go give the order to the cook, she felt exhausted and it was only her first. After giving the cook the order she went to go fill the cups with the drinks the family requested. Looking at all the colors on the barrels she was trying to figure out which one was which. When she couldn't remember any one except the barrel that contained sake, she decided to taste each one to know what they contained.

Grabbing a cup from the table over she brought the cup to barrel that had a red cloth on it. She turned the faucet slowly to avoid the contents of the barrel spilling. Only when a few drops of a red liquid poured out into the cup is when Kahoko turned the faucet off. She took a sip of the red liquid to discover it was red wine. The next one she tried was the barrel with the green cloth attached to it; it turned out to be green tea.

Kahoko rushed back to the family when she figured out the drinks. Placing the drinks down in front of each person she said, "Sorry for taking a while but here you are."

"Thanks." The family replied as they reached for their drink and drank some.

'Yay I actually did this right.' However the thought went up in smoke when the entire family spit out their drinks.

"This isn't what I ordered." The family chorused together deafening poor Kahoko.

"But I repeated what you said and you said it was correct." Kahoko said.

"Perhaps you didn't hear us right, young lady." The old woman said. "What if she didn't get the correct order of our food too?"

"We want another waitress here immediately." The wife declared.

"What's all the commotion?" A voice sounded behind Kahoko.

Turning to see who it was Kahoko sighed in relief when she saw it was Kiri. She was embarrassed to have Kiri come and see the mistake she did but she did need some help.

Kiri managed to fix everything right away telling Kahoko not to worry. She pushed Kahoko to another customer and this time Kahoko managed to get the order and drink correct but when she was taking the customer his plate of food she accidentally spilled the food on the customer. With the customer raving loudly Kiri came to calm them down pushing Kahoko to another customer yet again. Feeling discourage Kahoko try to do her best but it was just not working out, she kept tripping while holding a full tray or mixing up the order.

Tohya was given angry complaints from the customers as they stormed out of the café. Tohya went over to where Kahoko stood huddle in a corner trying her best not to shred tears. Tohya told her to work as a dishwasher that it wouldn't be that difficult as a waitress. Kahoko readily accept it thanking him for another chance however many dishes were broken by accident.

Bowing low, Kahoko muttered, "I'm so sorry Tatashi-san. They slipped out of my hands."

"Hayashi-san I know you are doing your best but I can't keep you as a worker anymore. I'm sorry but you're fired." Tatashi said.

Raising her head Kahoko instantly replied, "Please let me try again; I think I got the hang of it."

"I'm sorry but my answer is still no." Tatashi answered leaving the room to avoid hearing Kahoko's pleads.

Kahoko slowly walked to the changing room to take off the uniform. 'What now? No job means no money and no place to stay.' Feeling depressed at the thought Kahoko changed clothes leaving the uniform on a wooden chair after folding it neatly. She picked her suitcase from underneath the chair and headed back into town.

'I shouldn't feel down, it's not like that was the only café there are others they must be hiring waitresses as well. Alright this time I will do my best.'

Feeling energized, Kahoko walked around town keeping a look out for a help wanted poster. After walking for two hours she did not spot any signs for a job opening. With her stomach grumbling for food she was force to give up the search and locate a small café that did not look expensive to get something to eat.

Kahoko came across a small restaurant called Heavenly Food. 'Hopefully their not that expensive.'

Kahoko went in through the door seeing only a few tables, not that many people were in the restaurant. Kahoko sat at the table by the door looking up at the menu that was on the wall. A man approached her, he had a friendly smile on his face, and he appeared to be in his sixties.

"What can I get you Miss?" The old man asked her.

"Um, I'll have a bowl of soup with a steam bun and green tea." Kahoko ordered after she calculated that she had only enough for that.

"Your order will be done soon."

Kahoko's order came out in ten minutes, the old man placed the tray in front of her, and she began to eat it right away. The meal was gone in no time even through Kahoko savor every bite trying to make it last longer. When she was done the old man came to clear the dirty dishes away. The cost of the meal took all the money she had left. Sighing heavily as she handed the money to the old man, Kahoko try to ignore the feeling of loss.

Standing up from her seat she grabbed her suitcase and went to the door to leave the restaurant. Kahoko lower her gaze to the ground trying to keep tears from pouring out, she had no idea what to do. 'Where to go to now? '

Kahoko hit something solid on her way out, it sent her bouncing back a little. Rubbing her aching forehead she glanced up to see what she had hit. It turned out to be a strong lean chest. Her gaze traveled up to the owner, her breath caught in her throat when she saw it was a handsome young man about her age with blue hair and captivating golden brown eyes. He wore a dark blue kimono and had a sword tied to his waist. He was glaring down at her at the moment leaving her speechless.

"You should really watch where you are going otherwise you might bump into a post." He spoke at last when Kahoko didn't say anything.

"I-I was deep in thought. I apologized." Kahoko replied finding her voice at last.

The young man continued to glare at her; it seemed he didn't really care what her excuse was. "When will you move out of the way?" He brusquely asked in irritation when Kahoko didn't bother moving.

Frowning at the young man's lack of manners, Kahoko hotly snapped back, "How can I leave when you block the entry?"

The young man's mouth tightens but he didn't say anything he merely steps to the side to allow her to go by. Kahoko started to walk out only to find something was keeping her back. She felt a pull on her Kimono, she turned her head to see what was pulling her kimono and she saw a nail was sticking out on the door frame. The nail was out of her reach, she was struck if she pulled her kimono it would rip.

"Well? Why aren't you leaving?" The young man asked annoyance laced his voice.

"I'm struck thanks to you." Kahoko said trying to keep anger from her voice. "This is my favorite kimono too."

"I guess I have no choice but to unstuck you." The young man said coming closer to Kahoko.

"Wait, what do you intend to do?" Kahoko asked feeling afraid he might do something unsavory, for a moment she thought he was going to use his sword.

Instead she was surprised when he embraced her; she felt her heart beat rapidly against her chest. What was it about this guy that made her heart pound like this? When Ryotaro hugged her she didn't feel a thing but this guy, she didn't even know, made her feel secure even though a moment ago she was scared of him. She felt his warm breath on her right ear tickling her. A fragrance from his kimono lightly tickled her nose which was of something familiar but she couldn't quite recall it, she pressed her nose to his kimono to take more of it in. 'This is from…'

Kahoko's train of thought vanished when the young man let her go; she was blushing scarlet at having pressed her nose to his kimono. By the looks of it she wasn't the only one blushing, the young man matched her blush. His cheeks were flaming, he coughed to try to hide his blush and turned away saying over his shoulder, "You can move now."

Kahoko went out the door stopping by the place where the young man stood to say "Thank you." She did not meet his eyes or look into his face as she said it. Kahoko walked briskly away from the small café once she said thanks not even bothering to look back to see the young man. The reason she didn't want to make any eye contact with him was because he probably thought she was weird for smelling him. Kahoko felt her face heat up even more at remembering her behavior. 'What was I thinking? I need some cold water to cool my face it still feels hot.'

Walking straight head of her without having any idea where she was headed Kahoko just let her feet take her wherever. She ended up at the edge of town where a forest stretched on ahead. Spotting a river flowing up ahead in the forest she dashed to it, kneeling down by its edge she put her hands into the water relishing the cool wetness on her hands. Scooping up the water with her hands Kahoko splash it on her face. The water really helped, she could feel her face cooling down at long last.

The afternoon sun was still beaming down making it hot to stay too long under it. Kahoko got up from her spot and went over to a big tree to sit down under its shade. Kahoko laid her suitcase down next to her; she stared at the flowing water feeling peaceful. Her eyes began to drift shut; she stifled a yawn with her hand, deciding a nap would be great at the moment. When she woke up she would figure something out then. Kahoko laid down on the ground next to her suitcase feeling sleep take over her.

Opening her eyes, Kahoko saw the dim light of the sun slowly vanishing from the land. Gray fluffy clouds skitter across the sky; rain would no doubt come at any second. She didn't intend to sleep this late, she heard something from up ahead in the forest, the tune of the Ave Maria beckon her.

Standing up with suitcase in hand, she followed the sound, looking for its source. 'That sound is a violin, no doubt about that.'

Some brushes were up ahead obscuring her view so she had to pull them back. She felt her breath stop when she saw who it was playing the violin. It was the same young man she encountered earlier at the café. 'No wonder the smell was familiar; it was the smell of polish for the violin! That means he is Tsukimori.'

Kahoko stared at the young man feeling shocked to see at long last her rival, one who everyone dubbed a far greater player. 'He's not in sync with the violin, how can they say he's the better player.'

'He's not that bad of a violin player but the music doesn't flow, he's not putting any feelings into it.'

Letting the branch of the brush go she decided to leave now before Tsukimori finished playing. She didn't want him to see her, she had to leave this forest and find some place to stay. She turned to go back the way she came stepping by accident on a branch, snapping it in half. The sound echoed in the forest making Tsukimori stop his playing. Kahoko smacked her forehead at her own clumsiness, she heard Tsukimori call out, "Whose there? Show your self at once or I will have to use my sword to force you out."

'What now?' Kahoko thought desperately.

Author's Note: Finally at long last Kahoko has met Len; the next chapter is one of my favorites. Can you guys guess who will make appearances in the next chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro or its characters they belong to Yuki Kure.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!!!! Keep them coming!!!! I know I made Len a bit harsh in the last chapter but I figured I couldn't exactly make him a nice guy, when he first met Kahoko in the first volume of La Corda d'Oro he didn't act all friendly, I'm just trying to keep him in character. Anyways enjoy the chapter!!!!

Chapter 5 .

Making up her mind to show herself to Tsukimori before he used his sword, Kahoko walked around the bushes to where he stood waiting. Kahoko saw his face register surprise at seeing her; he had his violin clutched in his hands. Kahoko stopped by the edge of the bushes not wanting to get any closer to him. Tsukimori turned his back to her to put away his violin, his violin case laid nearby under a tree. He kneels down tucking his violin away carefully.

"So what brings you here? Were you spying on me?" Tsukimori said closing his violin case with a snap.

"No, I fell asleep under a tree back there and when I woke up I heard music. I came to find out who was playing and that is when I saw it was you. I was trying to go back the way I came before you realized I was here. I didn't want to disturb you while you played."

"I see." Tsukimori's voice was flat it seemed he didn't really believe her story.

The tone of his voice was grating on Kahoko, she couldn't stand being taken for a spy. Before she could stop herself she blurts out, "Why would I spy on you? It's not like your playing is anything to talk about. The way you played the Ave Maria was really pathetic."

Upon seeing Tsukimori's livid face when he turned to her made Kahoko smack her hand over her mouth terrified she crossed the line and her life as she knew it would be over soon. Kahoko quivered where she stood waiting for Tsukimori to unsheathe his sword to slice her.

Tsukimori calmly walked towards her which made Kahoko all the more terrified. She back away from him but her legs weren't working all that well and to top it off her back hit the trunk of a tree, Tsukimori was already three feet away from her. Trapped she could only gaze at Tsukimori helplessly as a cat facing a raging dog would.

Closing her eyes she readily herself for the feel of his cold blade knowing in a few moments that he would merciless kill her. His footsteps resounded loudly in the quiet forest, no other sound was heard, and counting the steps it would take before he reached her and killed her was all she could do. When the sound of his footsteps stopped she opened her eyes slightly to peek at why he had stop.

Seeing him so close to her made her heart pound wildly, this was it she was a goner. 'Goodbye Nao, Mio, and Manami, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to stay safe. Well at least Manami has a clear opportunity with Ryotaro. Bye Keiichi, Dad, and Mom.'

Tsukimori didn't pull out his sword as she thought he would. Instead he put his arms on either side of her, trapping her between them. Gulping Kahoko feared he might strangle her instead of slicing her which she couldn't decide was better or worst.

"What would a girl like you know about music anyway?" Tsukimori spoke quietly, anger evident in his voice.

"I-I…" stuttering Kahoko racked her brain for a reply, "I-I h-happen t-to k-know H-Hino-san, she plays the violin."

At her answer, Tsukimori gazed at her clearly surprise at her answer. Her heart slow down a bit once she realized he wasn't going to harm her yet, she still felt he would try to.

"Hino? You mean to say you actually met her?" disbelief rang in his voice.

Kahoko stared at Tsukimori unsure of what to say, she didn't mean to say that but it was the only thing that pop into mind. She didn't dare say she was Hino it would be foolish to reveal something like that to him especially when he believed she was a spy.

"Y-Yes, I know her, she's my friend. She has taught me about music and she's a great violin player."

Laughter burst out of Tsukimori stabbing Kahoko thoroughly, making her feel as if everything she had said was just a joke. Forgetting she was scared of him, she angrily asked, "What's so hilarious?"

His laugh subsided and he stared down at her, his eyes held no laughter in them only incredulity apparently his laugh was just to provoke her into getting enraged.

Dropping his arms away from her, Tsukimori shrugged saying smugly, "The girl has never given a public performance obviously she's not good enough to play in public."

His words pierced through her heart, her hands shook from the anger she felt welling up inside. His words sounded so much like her parents.

_-Flashback-_

_"No Keiichi you're suppose to kick the ball harder not tap it gently with your foot." A small Kahoko explained to her little brother._

_Keiichi stood about ten feet away from her wearing no expression at all. They played in their backyard by the beautiful newly blossomed cherry blossom trees. Kahoko had coaxed their parents into buy a rubber ball to play with it, in reality the ball was Keiichi's since her parents didn't want her to play with it. Keiichi didn't really seem all that interested in playing ball but Kahoko dragged him to the backyard to play anyways._

_Grabbing the ball from the ground where Keiichi had left it, Kahoko bought the ball back to where she was standing earlier. "This is how you kick the ball."_

_Demonstrating how to kick properly, Kahoko lifted her foot off the ground and used all the force she could muster and sent the ball flying to the side of Keiichi. Keiichi's stoic face didn't change at all from Kahoko's display. He now had closed his eyes and was swaying back and forth, in any second he would fall to the ground._

_Seeing Keiichi close his eyes frustrated Kahoko, no matter what she did he always ended up asleep. Deciding it was pointless to try to continue to get Keiichi interested Kahoko retrieved the ball herself. The ball was all the way in the back of some bushes so she had to kneel down on the ground to pull the ball out. Having the ball in her hand she placed it on the ground and kicked it to the other side of the yard and began to chase after it._

_She almost reached the ball when she heard her mother call out to her. "Kahoko what in the world are you doing?"_

_Turning to her mother she saw her standing at the door of the house wearing a disapproving look, her face turned even sourer when she noted the dirt on Kahoko's kimono._

_"As a girl of a high class family you are not to be playing with dirt. You should be in here practicing the violin."_

_"I was just taking a break from practicing and I wasn't playing with dirt." Kahoko replied._

_"How do you explain the dirt then?"_

_"I was getting the ball from the bushes, I kneel down and by accident I got dirt on my kimono."_

_"Humph there really is no difference. Now come inside and practice." Her mother said before disappearing back inside._

_Kahoko collected the ball from the ground before trudging off to the house. Entering inside the house she did not see her mother standing there waiting for her, the idea of just going back outside to continue to play with the ball crossed her mind seeing as her mother was not around to see her however she heard her mother's voice drifting from the library. Her mother was talking with her father and they mentioned her name. Feeling curious as to what they were saying about her she quietly went to the closed library door and pressed her ear to the door._

_"She prefers to play ball instead of practicing the violin. At this rate she won't beat Tsukimori's son who plays the violin."_

_"You shouldn't be so hard on her Risa, she's trying her best."_

_"I know but she has to practice harder because she's a girl the people won't accept her."_

_Hearing enough of the conversation between her parents she ran off to her room holding back tears. She needed to take playing the violin more seriously if she hoped to gain her parents' approval especially her mothers'._

_-End of Flashback-_

That conversation made her practice diligently every single day trying with all her efforts to improve her violin skills. She wanted so bad to hear her mother say she was proud of her but she never heard her mother say that, she only ever said it to her brother. Anger and resentment plagued her sometimes when her mother told her she still wasn't good enough to perform in public. She had asked plenty of times to perform in front of the crowds but her mother always said she was not ready. Pleading to her father didn't help either in the end she was only expected to marry someone with musical skills and pass on her abilities to her children.

Her feelings were overwhelmed, she couldn't take it being thought of as a bad violin player unfit to perform in public. "It's not her choice, she would have gladly performed in public had her parents allowed it."

"As I said before she's just not good enough that is why her parents won't allow her to perform." Tsukimori said with conviction, it was no use trying to change his mind.

Kahoko walked around him feeling the need to get away from this cold hearted jerk. "You don't know anything about her! She plays the violin with all of her heart unlike you who remains detach from it."

Tsukimori didn't say anything to her, he just watched as she left him. Her stomach was starting to hurt; it felt like knives poked at her. Walking back to where she had come from she started to feel dizzy, her vision was getting blurry. The world around her felt like it was spinning and then darkness was taking over. She heard Tsukimori shouting, "What's wrong with you?" Everything became black and she couldn't hear anything at all.

Rushing to the girl who was falling straight to the ground, Tsukimori reached her side and grabbed her arm to keep her from falling; he caught her in his arms before her face made contact with the ground. "Hey are you okay?"

The girl didn't answer his question, she remained motionless. He laid her gently on the ground waiting for her to open her eyes, she didn't open them. Her breathing was labored and a bead of sweat appeared on her forehead. Tentatively placing his hand on her forehead he discovered she had a fever.

A small leaf tangled in her hair caught his attention. Pulling the leaf out of her hair he recognize it being from one of the trees in the forest, it was proof she was indeed sleeping under one of the many trees in the forest. 'So she wasn't a spy after all.' Guilt seep in him, he rarely felt guilty about anything, this was the first time he felt guilt about something he did to someone he didn't even know. He shouldn't have jump to the conclusion of her being a spy when she didn't even follow him from the restaurant. When she mentioned Hino it made him more suspicious of her, it just couldn't be helped.

'Why was she sleeping in the forest?' No possible answer came to Tsukimori; it really wasn't any of his business anyways.

The sky above rumbled with loud claps of thunder, the fluffy gray clouds then opened up to pour out their water on everything. Tsukimori keep watching the girl but she didn't wake even when water splashed on her. He looked around trying to see if she was with anyone or if she had a horse but nothing was around except her small suitcase which lay next to her.

'I have no choice but to take her back to my house. I can't just leave her here.'

Resolved with his choice he collected his violin case from where he had left it, strapping it to his back with the strap he put on it. He went back to where the girl laid and picked her up among with her suitcase. Tsukimori whistled loud, the echo of the whistle resounded in the quiet forest. Rustling of hooves replaced the echo; they were headed straight towards him. Through the thickness of the trees a white horse appeared going over to where Tsukimori stood waiting.

Placing the girl on the horse's back he then hoists himself up behind her holding her steady so that she wouldn't fall off. Patting the horse on its neck Tsukimori said, "Time to go home, Athena."

The horse neighed as if saying, "Yes." Rain kept getting into his eyes; he lowered his head to avoid anymore water going into them. The girl slump back to his chest causing a blush to appear on Tsukimori. She was very close to him, this was the second time today he was near this girl, never in his life had he ever had a girl this close to him. Her hair tickle his nose, the smell of her hair waft to him it was of wild flowers. 'How did I end up with this girl? I can just imagine what they would say if they see me with her, it was bad enough when old man Saitou said something.'

-_Flashback-_

_The girl muttered "Thanks" before she walked away from the restaurant in a hurry. He stared after her wondering why she had pressed her nose to his kimono. Hearing a chuckle behind him he turns to see the owner of the restaurant standing behind him. He had a knowing smile on his face which gravely bothered Tsukimori._

_"What's that smile for?"_

_"Hehe it's just this is the first time I have ever seen you be so gentle to a woman. Usually you wouldn't bother helping them with something so trivial. Did you happen to fall for her?"_

_Blushing madly at the thought of falling for a girl he didn't even know he snapped back, "Are you crazy? Me fall for some girl I don't even know! I just helped her so she could move out of the way. I only came here for my violin is all, nothing more."_

_"There's no need to get so upset, I merely asked since you practically embraced her." At those words Tsukimori became even more red, recalling being so close to her. In all truth he did feel his heart beat fast at being so close to her, of course it didn't mean anything at all. The old man really was putting more into it._

_The old man still continued with his accusation. "I would've thought you would have pulled her by the arm so you can come into the café not hold her gently as you carefully untangle her kimono from a nail."_

_"The thought did cross my mind however I would get glares from people for doing that to a woman. Now enough nonsense I want my violin Saitou-sensei."_

_"You can be so impatient Len. Give me a minute to retrieve it from the back room." Saitou said disappearing through a door and coming back out a minute later with a blue case._

_"Here's your violin, take care of it this time. Don't go being rough with it again." Saitou said handing Len the case._

_Len took the case from Saitou, relieved to have his violin back. "Thanks Saitou-sensei. I will take care of it this time."_

_-End of flashback-_

'Of course I believe they would come up with something much worser than that.' Len concluded to himself.

Endless fall of cold water still fell onto to the earth, a hill came into view making relief flood into Len. Just beyond the hill was his house, pretty soon he would be inside away from the relentless rain. The last of the sun light that managed to pierce through the clouds vanished leaving the lands dark. A tiny light from a moon rising in the dark sky gave the lands a bit of light. Shielding his eyes from the rain to gaze at his house when Athena managed to go over the hill he looked around to see if anyone was outside. Seeing no one around he steered Athena to the side of the house, to where his room was. Stopping Athena by a tree, he climbed down the horse and pulled the unconscious girl down from the horse.

Carrying the girl to his room, he slid the wooden door open and stepped inside his room. Dripping wet from head to toe it didn't take long for a puddle of water to form on the wooden floor. He removed his sandals by the door before going any further into the room. Though the room was dark, Len was able to walk to the center of the room without stumbling on anything; he put the girl down on the floor along with her suitcase. Len set about turning on the candles in the room to light the dark room. After lighting the candles that were on the walls he looked in his drawer for a clean set of kimonos. Len put his violin case on top of the drawer to change out of his wet kimono. Glancing back at the girl he saw she was still out of it so he quickly changed out of his wet kimono, dropping the soaking wet kimono on the ground carelessly, putting on a black kimono he had just pulled out. Feeling warmer and refreshed he went over to the girl with the spare kimono he had pulled out.

Kneeling down beside her he shook her shoulder to get her to wake up but she didn't open her eyes. Calling to her to wake up didn't work either, Len slumped back trying to decide what to do. She needed to change out of her wet kimono yet she wouldn't wake up. The choice left to him was to change her himself. Turning red at the idea of having to change her he fought back the blood rushing to his nose.

'If I don't change her out of those wet clothes she could get sicker but it wouldn't be right to. Still I can't just leave her like that and I can't call for assistance if I want her being here to remain unknown.'

Glancing around the room trying to decide what to do he spotted his blanket folded up on his futon. Finally deciding on his course of action, he grabbed his blanket from his futon to use it as a cover, he was going to change the girl and with the blanket covering her he wouldn't see her naked. Placing the blanket on her he slipped his hands under the blanket and began to untie her belt that kept her kimono on. The belt give away at last, he tugged the kimono off her shoulder. His face turned red as he felt her smooth skin under his fingers when he managed to slip the kimono down to her elbow.

'She's so soft.' Horror gripped him at having thought that. He shook his head viciously to rid the thought from him. 'I am not supposed to be thinking that, I'm not a pervert!'

After gaining control over his wayward thoughts, Len lifted the girl's arm up to free her arm from the kimono as he did so he heard footsteps outside his door and then it opened. He froze in place forgetting to breath as a hype voice said, "Len when did you get home? I had no idea you were here already, Shoko and I wanted to ask…"

The voice trailed off and a gasping sounded, another speaker spoke quietly, "What's wrong nii-san?"

The first voice suddenly exclaimed, "Whoa what were you doing?"

Another voice sounded behind the other two, it was cold and humorless instantly Len wanted to vanish from his spot. "What's all the noise Kazuki?"

'Why did they have to come for? I wanted to avoid them knowing about this girl. What rotten luck I have.'

"Look Azuma!!!!" Kazuki shrieked unable to say anymore.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Is little Ren really stripping a poor defenseless woman?"

The three speakers entered the room and stood by Len; Len immediately removed his hands from underneath the blanket and turned to them saying, "It's not what you think. And don't call me Ren."

Shoko and Kazuki had shock written all over them but Azuma seemed more surprise than shock he had a chilling smile on.

"My, my it really is a woman, I'm surprise. Wait don't tell me she's bearing your child."

"M-My c-child?!" Len stuttered feeling not only his face turn red but his entire body. 'How did this come to be?' His eldest brother Azuma always seemed to make any situation he was in much worser than it already was.

Author's Note: Haha poor Len, needless to say his situation gets a little worser in the next chapter…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro or its characters Yuki Kure does.

Author's Note: Sorry for the really, really late update. I had planned to update sooner but I got distracted with the episodes of the Palace(Princess Hours). I was also making anime movie videos of La Corda d'Oro. I want to thank everyone who reviewed; this has been the first for me to receive a lot of reviews for a single chapter it made me happy, thanks a bunch. There were a few questions about the last chapter so I will answer them here. 1) The people who came into Len's room were his brothers and sister. 2) Worser is a comparative of bad so it's a word, I found that out in the computer dictionary when worser was underline by the spell check. 3) Len is called Ren because in the manga they said his name is really Ren but he likes to be called Len instead. There that is all the questions that I saw here anyhoo on with the chapter, don't forget to leave me a review!

Chapter 6

Len couldn't bring himself to say anything, he was speechless, and 'I never kissed a girl before let alone do _that_. How did the subject of _that_ be brought up?'

He felt his life being drained out of him as his brother continues to smile unnervingly taking no pity on him.

"By your manner, I'll say I was correct. What do you think Kazuki?"

"I… agree, it just doesn't seem like he would bring a girl to his room unless she was carrying his child."

Shoko covered her face clearly devastated by her brother's behavior; she didn't expect her brother Len to be like that. Of all of her brothers she thought he would be more of a gentleman, her image of him was destroyed. She would never look at him the same way again.

"Poor woman, Ren must have forced himself on her."

"What a brute!!"

"What the hell are you saying, I didn't force myself on her and she's not bearing my child!!!!" Len shouted at last overcoming his speechless.

"Denying it are you? What kind of man are you?" Azuma responded twisting his long purple hair around his finger.

"I didn't do anything; I was only changing her because she's in a wet kimono. We were out in the pouring rain a few minutes ago." Len answered trying to convince his siblings.

"If that is true why didn't you just ask a maid to change the girl's kimono instead of doing it yourself?"

"I didn't want anyone to know she was here…" Len began to say only to get interrupted by Azuma.

"Why did you want her to be kept a secret? If she isn't bearing your child you didn't have to keep her a secret yet you did, so she is bearing your child."

"Arrgh how many times do I have to tell you she isn't?"

Azuma went over to where the girl lay on the ground, he completely ignored his brother's reply and told his sister, "Shoko could you change this girl out of her wet kimono and into the spare kimono our darling brother took out."

"Yes but you guys will have to get out of the room." Shoko said.

"Of course. Let's get out brothers." Azuma said leaving the room.

Kazuki followed after Azuma right away while Len took his time following, he didn't wish to be around them at the moment since they still insisted he got the girl pregnant. Closing the door behind him, Len prepared himself for a full encore of questions that his brothers would no doubt ask him.

Staring at his brothers for a few minutes neither of them said a thing, finding it odd Len said, and "Well? I thought you guys would continue with your accusation. Have you guys now realized that I was telling the truth?"

Both of his brothers started to chuckle, Azuma said, "No I still don't believe you, I just don't want to say anything because there are servants around and I don't wish the entire world to know what my brother has done. It would disgrace our family; we will only discuss this matter in a room not a hallway."

Azuma was being so damn irritating, how many times did he need to say he didn't do anything with the girl. At least they weren't running around spreading their discovery was at least good to know. The door to his room opened, Shoko stood there looking glum as she said quietly, "I've changed her already. She's still sleeping; I put her on your futon nii-san so she would be more comfortable. I hope you won't be angry."

"No, it's alright." Len answered.

Shoko stood back from the open door to allow her brothers to enter. Azuma and Kazuki went straight to where the unconscious girl lay while Len went to stand by his drawer with his violin. Len leaned against the drawer crossing his arms over his chest pondering over a reply that would prove his innocence. Shoko closed the door to the room and went to sit by the futon where the girl lay.

"She's pretty, what's her name?" Kazuki said after a moment of just staring at the girl.

Grunting, Len answered, "I don't know, I barely met her today."

"After what you did to her you didn't bother getting her name?" Azuma darkly said to Len.

"I didn't do anything to her!!" Len nearly shouted.

"Look her eyes are opening!" Kazuki exclaimed excitedly.

Kahoko's eyes flutter open; it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light of the room. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember is quarreling with Tsukimori. Did he kill me?'

Her head felt heavy so she didn't bother lifting it instead she turned her eyes to the right and saw a good looking guy staring down at her, he had green hair and a kind smile on. He was saying something but she didn't catch what he said, she looked to the left and saw another good looking guy, and he had long purple hair. The two guys blocked her view of anything else in the room. 'Did I die and go to heaven?'

"How are you feeling?" The guy with the green hair asked.

"Um not exactly good. Where am I?"

"You poor girl, you don't remember what happen to you?" The purple haired guy said.

"All I recall is that I was arguing with Tsukimori-kun…"

"You don't remember what he did to you?"

"What did he do to me? Oh no did he slash me with his sword?" Kahoko asked hysterically as she ran her hands over her body trying to discover any wounds.

"I'm afraid he did much worst did that."

"What's much worst?" Kahoko muttered starting to be afraid of the answer the purple haired guy would say.

"You're… going to bear his child."

"What?!" Kahoko exclaimed unable to grasp what the purple haired guy just said.

"I'm so sorry, I should have come sooner. The scoundrel denies it but I saw him. Don't worry if he won't marry you I will. I'll gladly raise the child as if it were my own." The green haired guy said.

Kahoko started to cry, she couldn't believe Tsukimori did that to her. What would she do now? The two guys were telling her not to cry that they would take care of her.

"Enough of this nonsense!!!!" A voice shouted over the comforts of the two guys and Kahoko's cries.

The two guys turned in the direction of the voice since they turned Kahoko were able to see the owner of the voice and saw Tsukimori leaning against a drawer looking rather annoyed.

"You!!" Kahoko shouted sitting up right away pointing at Tsukimori wishing to fling something at him. "How could you take advantage of me like that?"

"I did not take advantage of you." Tsukimori replied.

"He's lying." The purple haired guy said.

"You are the one who is putting more into it."

"How about you throw this at him?" The purple haired guy suggested to Kahoko. He handed her a book titled Greek Mythology.

Without hesitation Kahoko flung the book to Tsukimori who quickly duck. "Here's more."

"Hey don't be grabbing my books from the bookshelf!"

The two guys ignored Tsukimori's protest and continued grabbing books from a bookshelf close to the futon. They handed Kahoko the books to throw and she threw them at Tsukimori, a few actually hit him while others barely missed him.

"Hey Kazuki double your efforts on getting the books and handling them to this girl, I'm gonna go but I will be right back." The purple haired guy said.

The green haired guy nodded and immediately sped his efforts getting the books and giving them to Kahoko who threw them. The purple haired guy went to the door, spotting him leaving Tsukimori shouted at him, "Where are you going?"

"Its best you concentrate on dodging those books than with me." The purple haired guy retorted over his shoulder leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Kahoko threw many books all at once at Tsukimori. A pretty thick book came sailing towards Tsukimori's head but he sidestep before it made contact with his head however when he sidestep he left himself open to another book. Rubbing his sore face he didn't have time to dodge a wooden cup heading his way. The cup smack into his already sore face, 'Where did that come from?' Forgetting the question Tsukimori ran towards Kahoko dodging the books she sent flying to him when he at last reached the futon he kicked Kazuki out of the way to stop him from giving more books to Kahoko. Tsukimori then jumped on atop of Kahoko pining her arms down to keep more books from flying to him.

Fluster, Kahoko tried to push Tsukimori off of her which she failed. He was very close to her; a guy had never been this close to her before. She could feel his breath on her face. His lips were close like one more movement and they would meet her lips.

Lifting her eyes from Tsukimori's lips to his face she finally manage to speak, she angrily said, "What do you think you're doing? Get off of me this instance!"

"No not until you hear me out. First off I didn't do anything to you, second don't listen to my idiot brothers, and third stop throwing objects at me."

"Well, I'm sorry but I won't comply with your wishes. According to those two you did something to me." Kahoko responded struggling against him trying to get her arms loose so she could pick something up to hit him.

"No I did not."

"Really? If their your brothers they wouldn't say anything like that without good cause. Therefore you did do something."

"I said I did nothing of the sort."

"Don't deny it Len, I saw you." The green haired guy accused Tsukimori. Before Tsukimori could reply to his brother's accusation the door to the room had opened.

"Ren what do you think you're doing to that young woman in front of your siblings no less! " A voice nearly shouted.

In the next moment Len was pulled off of Kahoko by his ear all the while saying "Oww".

"How could you? I raised you better than that, where did I go wrong?"

Waving his arms around, Len said, "I didn't do anything to her."

"It did not look like nothing to me. You were on _top_ of her, on _top_!"

"I can explain, mother…" Len said rapidly trying desperately to get his ear out of the clutches of his mother.

Tsukimori's mother ran her free hand through her short cerulean hair trying to come to terms what she just saw. Finally reasoning with herself she said, "What is there to explain, you will have to take responsibly for your actions."

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"Yes, you will have to marry the girl before anyone finds out."

"But I did nothing to her."

Ignoring her son's protest she looked at Kahoko, saying warmly, "I'm sorry my dear about what my son did to you but rest assure he will take responsibly for the actions he has committed today. He will take care of the child and you. I will make sure."

Kahoko couldn't say anything finding it hard to believe she was awake, it just couldn't be true. Her parents would freak if they found out what Tsukimori did to her, well at least she wouldn't have to marry Ryotaro so Minami would be happy. Looking past Mrs. Tsukimori she saw Tsukimori looking pale; he was in a state of shock as well.

"Ren take your fiancée to the room next door. The poor girl must be famish I will have the cooks prepare something delicious for her." Turning to Kahoko she asked her, "What's your name?"

Clearing her throat she answered, "My name is Kahoko Hayashi."

"Kahoko Hayashi hmm I never of any Hayashi in Kyoto. You must be from somewhere else. Where are you from?"

Kahoko twisted her hands around the blanket unsure of how to answer the question. Should she say she was from Osaka or somewhere else? Her stomach grumbled loudly before she could say anything, turning red at her stomach's growling she kept her face down wanting to avoid looking at any one.

"I'm sorry; I will go see the cook now. Ren take Kahoko-san to her room. The rest of you I need you to accompany me, I still need to talk to you." Mrs. Tsukimori said heading to the door followed by her children. Before leaving the room she said over her shoulder, "After you tuck Kahoko-san in I need to have a word with you Ren. So come to the library."

With that said everyone left the room leaving Kahoko and Len alone. The room was quiet until her stomach started making noises again. Kahoko clutched her stomach trying in vain to make the growling stop. Standing up from the futon she tried to walk to the door but her vision was getting blurry and her legs wouldn't cooperate with her.

"Ahh my legs feel like noodles." Kahoko muttered trying her best to go to the door.

To her surprise Len went over to her and picked her up in his arms, he carried her to the door with ease. "Hey wait, put me down I can do it on my own. "

"You said your legs feel like noodles that means you are in no condition to be walking. My mother told me to take you to the room so I will. "

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing, it's just next door. Don't worry I won't do anything to you. I never did anything to you anyways. "Tsukimori briskly said a light blush coloring his cheeks.

Kahoko felt like she could actually believe him when he said that but the words of his two brothers pop into her mind and the light blush on his face didn't help either, she was feeling confuse about whom to believe. Should she believe Tsukimori or his brothers? In all truth she didn't feel different, she always heard you would feel different if _that_ happen to you. Or could she be in denial about _that_ happening to her? All these thoughts came flying around her head and made her dizzier; she held her head trying to make the thoughts disappear. It didn't help the fact she was being held close to Tsukimori, his strong arms were wrapped around her and she didn't mind. Giving her head a shake from the last thought she bumped her head into Tsukimori's shoulder, glancing up to see his expression she saw that he was lost into his own world.

Tsukimori opened the door of the room and stepped out into the hall. The hall was brightly lit, it extended well past her eyes, and no one was around. Turning to the left Tsukimori opened the first door that was only a few paces away from the first room. Entering into the new room they were greeted by the dark, it was not completely dark for a window allowed moonlight to pour into the room lighting it a bit. A futon was rolled into a ball right underneath the window. Setting her down on the ground, Tsukimori went to the rolled up futon and unfurled it.

Without a single word to her Tsukimori left the room leaving her there in the dark. Before he left through the door Kahoko saw his expression turn to worry, the first glimpse of how he was really feeling. Kahoko looked around the unfamiliar room trying to grasp the situation she was in. If Tsukimori did do something to her she would have to marry him but if he didn't they wouldn't have to marry. The thing that bugged her was the blush he had when he said he didn't do anything to her. Why would he blush if he didn't do anything to her? Could it mean he was embarrassed by the thought of doing something like that to her? Did that mean he didn't do anything to her? If so then why did he look like he was worried when he left the room?

Returning to his room, Tsukimori grabbed his straw hat from the peg he had near the door. Going to the other door opposite of where he stood he slipped his sandals on and went out through the door closing it behind him. Placing his straw hat on he stepped out into the rain, the rain didn't cease at all since he was inside. He went over to Athena who stood under the exact tree where he last left her. Athena raised her head and neighed at him, clearly irritated at being left out in the rain. The tree shielded her somewhat from the down pour but still the rain managed come through the branches to land on her.

Tsukimori patted her on the head saying softly, "I'm sorry for leaving you out here in the rain, I didn't mean to. There was a misunderstanding about the girl I bought home. Oh man what am I gonna do? It's all Azuma's fault, if he hadn't gone and told mother…"

Athena nipped his kimono clearly trying to remind him she wanted to get out of this rain. "Sorry, here I am talking to you when I should be taking you back to the stable. Let's go then."

Pulling Athena's rein, Len lead her to the stable that was at the side of the house. Reaching the stall that belonged to Athena Len opened the wooden gate to allow Athena to enter the stall. Once Athena was inside he closed the gate behind her. Athena turned to look at him waiting for him to go on with his story.

"You want me to go on?"

Athena nodded her head and Len immediately explained what had happened to him. Athena's eyes showed she sympathize with Len after he finished telling his tale. Len felt relieved after he said what was bothering him even though he still had no idea how to solve the dilemma. Confining to Athena had always been out of habit ever since he won her trust when she was a foal.

"I guess I should go talk to my mother now. Wish me luck Athena." Tsukimori said going back to his room. Athena nay giving Tsukimori some courage which he needed, he was terrified of facing both of his parents, he no doubt believed that his mother told his father about what had happened. How could he prove he was innocent?

The door to her room opened and Kahoko was delighted to see a tray was being carried in by the green haired guy from earlier. Much to her delight she saw two more trays being carried into the room after the green haired guy, they were brought in by the purpled haired guy and the cerulean haired girl she didn't notice before. They placed the trays in front of her, her eyes roved over the variety of food, all of it looked yummy she couldn't decide which to eat first. Curry or fried fish? Grabbing the curry first she wolfed down the plate in a matter of seconds, putting the plate down she grabbed the plate of fried fish. She was about to bit into the fish when she felt all three pairs of eyes on her. Apparently they didn't leave after putting her food down, feeling embarrassed about her behavior she coughed and said, "I'm sorry, thank you for bringing me food." Bowing her head slightly to the three who were looking at her.

Lifting her head she saw they still stared at her, their stares made her feel uncomfortable. Trying to think of what to say to them she was cut from her thoughts when the purple haired guy spoke. "Where are our manners? I'm Azuma Tsukimori…"

"I'm Kazuki Tsukimori…" The green haired guy said cutting the purple haired guy off.

"And I am Shoko Tsukimori." The cerulean haired girl shyly said.

"Nice to meet you all." Kahoko replied.

"The pleasure is all ours. Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier but the incident with our brother Ren made us forgetful."

"So his name is Ren?"

"Yes. But he prefers to be called Len however I still call him Ren anyways." Azuma said.

"About the marriage is your mother serious?"

"Yeah, mom won't stand to see you unwed with a child. She wants Len to take responsibility which I believe is only right." Kazuki spoke as if he was upset about the whole idea which puzzled Kahoko.

"Do you disagree about the marriage?" Azuma asked Kahoko turning her attention to him.

Putting the plate of fish down, Kahoko thought about the answer. She wasn't sure about whether she should believe Len or not but she didn't want to be forced to marry him. She just ran away from home to avoid marrying someone she didn't love and here she was in the exact same situation only she might be pregnant.

In the Tsukimori's library, Len was being interrogated by his parents. His father sat at his desk with his arms on his desk and his hands close together near his lips, he was observing him, Len tried to remain still under his father's stares but found it impossible. Unlike his father, his mother kept pacing back and forth behind his father clearly upset about what she witnessed.

"For the last time, those two are mistaken; I didn't do anything to the girl." Len exasperatedly said.

"Then why do they insist that you did something?" His father said.

Len gazed at his father square in the eyes as he replied, "They walked in the room when I was undressing the girl out of her kimono into another kimono."

"You were undressing her yourself?" His father's voice rose slightly.

"Yes but it's not what you think, I placed a blanket on her so I wouldn't see anything. So nothing happened."

"But why didn't you call a maid instead of changing her yourself?"

"I wanted her being here a secret…"

"Why?"

"It's because I wanted to avoid all this. I knew this would happen…"

"How do you explain you being on top of her when I entered the room?" His mother interjected.

"I was only trying to stop her from throwing books at me."

"Still I don't think I can believe you."

"What?" Len asked, wondering why his own mother didn't believe him. Did he look the type of guy capable of doing something like that? If it was Azuma he wouldn't put it pass him but himself he just didn't think he looked the type apparently he was mistaken if his own mother thought he did.

"I agree with your mother. Therefore you will have to marry the girl before word gets out about this incident."

"I didn't do anything to her." Len insisted trying to get them to understand.

"How about we postpone the marriage for a month that way if the girl shows signs of being with child we know for sure she is indeed going to bear your child. And if she doesn't show any signs of being pregnant then you two don't have to get married. Do you agree with this plan?"

To Len this was the only option he had, he might as well take it. "Yes I agree with the plan."

Bidding the three people in her room good night as they left with the empty trays in hand, the conversation with Azuma kept repeating in her mind. "Do you disagree with the marriage?" "Yes, because what if I am not pregnant?" "But what if you are?"

After that she ate her dinner with a hallow feeling plaguing her as the three talk about themselves. She didn't pay much attention to what they were saying since her mind lingered on her impending marriage. Now that she was alone she longed for something to distract her from her miserable thoughts. Kahoko bought her legs to her chest and put her head on her knees letting the tears she had inside flow down freely. A flurry head caressed her legs and she looked to see a cat that was white and brown close to her legs staring at her with kind eyes, as if he knew what she was going through.

Glancing at the door she saw that it was left ajar, one of the three must have forgot to close the door all the way. She let her legs go and the cat took the opportunity to get on her lap. Finding comfort in having the cat on her lap, Kahoko pets the cat on the head.

"What's your name?" Kahoko asked the cat knowing it was foolish to ask since the cat can't talk.

The cat lifted its head clearly wanting her to scratch under its chin. Kahoko did as the cat wanted and heard purring come from the cat. She chuckled as the cat closed its eyes as she scratches harder.

"I'm glad you came to see me, you cheered me you know Neko." Kahoko told the cat who was purring louder than before.

"Li?" A voice sounded from the doorway, Li opened his eyes and turned his blue eyes to the doorway. Kahoko followed the cat's eyes and saw Len standing there staring at her and the cat.

"His name is Li?"

Len nodded and came into the room closing the door behind him. He sat down by the futon. "I'm surprise Li is letting you pet him, he usually doesn't allow people to pet him that easily. It takes awhile for him to allow people to touch him that he doesn't know; even then he sometimes won't let them."

"I guess I'm different."

Len didn't reply to Kahoko's statement instead he just stared as Li put his head down on Kahoko's lap looking like he was going to sleep but he was still purring.

"Listen, you don't have to worry about us getting married. Even though my parents say we are but they are giving us a month before any final decisions are made."

"Why a month?"

"To see if you show any sign of morning sickness."

"Oh. Can I ask you something?"

"Mmm."

"Why do your brothers say you did something to me?"

At Kahoko's question Len fidget around looking uncomfortable. "Umm well you see, you fainted after our argument and I caught you before you fell. I bought you here to my house since I didn't know where you were staying at and plus you didn't wake up at the forest it was impossible to wait for you to wake up due to the rain. We were soaking wet when we got to my house. I took you to my room without anyone seeing us and I was going to change you out of your wet clothes…"

At those words Kahoko immediately looked at Len clearly disturbed by this news. "What? You were going to undress me? Why?"

"I placed a blanket on you so I didn't see anything." Len quickly said.

"But still…"

"I was going to do it myself because I didn't want anyone to know you were here because I knew they would get the wrong idea which is exactly what happened anyway."

"Did you change me after all?"

"No, Shoko changed you."

Kahoko sighed in relief when Len said that so that was all that happened. "That's all then?"

"That's all, I swear."

For an odd reason she didn't doubt Len when he said that, she couldn't believe she could trust a person that easily, she never did before but he was different somehow.

"Even after explaining that to your mother, she didn't believe you?"

"It's because of Azuma's lies and then when she walked in when I was on top of you it didn't help matters." Len bitterly said his face scrunch up.

Laughter burst out of Kahoko, she couldn't help it the expression on Len's face was hilarious.

"Why are you laughing this is serious."

"I-I'm s-sorry but your face…" Kahoko trailed off since her laughter prevented her from saying anymore.

"What's the matter with my face?" Len demanded his eyebrow twitching from the prospect of having something wrong with his face.

"You look so cute like that." Kahoko said chuckling putting her hand over her mouth to stop laughing.

"W-What?" Len stuttered as his face turned crimson from Kahoko's answer.

When her laughter subsided she replied, "You're all worried but I don't see why if you said you didn't do anything to me."

"True. Like you said there's nothing to worry about then." Len stated getting up from the floor; he walked to the door without saying anything else.

Kahoko glanced at Len's back expecting him to say good night before he left the room but he just left closing the door behind him. Looking down at her lap she saw that Li stared at the closed door that his master was at a moment ago then he looked at Kahoko meowing at her. Kahoko took the meowing to mean his master was always like this.

"I guess I shouldn't expect him to be nice to me huh?" Kahoko whispered to the cat.

Li just closed his eyes and went to sleep, Kahoko followed Li's example and fell asleep as well.

Len shut his door to his room, he didn't immediately go to his futon to sleep instead he leaned against his door trying to get a hold of his self. 'No girl has ever said I was cute before, does that mean she finds me attractive?'

"No, I shouldn't bother with stupid things like that. I should get some rest; I'll need it if I am to deal with my brothers." Len muttered to himself leaving the door to turn the candles off in his room.

Crossing the room to get to his futon he pulled the blanket back and got in his futon trying to forget all about the day's events.

Author's Note: Just to let you know I don't think Azuma is good looking at all but I had to say so. I will do my best to update soon but I can't guarantee it since I have no internet at home, I have to go to the library to post the chapter. And sometimes the library's computer won't let me use my flash drive that my chapter of the story is saved in, its irritating because I don't know which computer works with a flash drive it all depends on luck I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating a whole lot sooner I just had many distractions that kept me from writing. Do not worry I did not forget the plot line I will do the best I can to finish this story. Thanks for still reading the story and reviewing, I can't believe 94 reviews!! Read, Enjoy, and Review please.

Chapter 7

_The sun's rays hit Tsukimori in the eyes waking him from a dreamless slumber. Sitting up slowly, still feeling groggy, he pulled the blanket back to get up from the futon. Going over to his drawer he took out a dark colored kimono to wear, he changed quickly so he could have some time to talk to his parents without his brothers interfering. The events of yesterday seemed so surreal that he had to find out if it was indeed real. Splashing water onto his face from the water in the wooden bowel that was on top of his drawer it made the sleepiness go away. Running his wet fingers through his hair he managed to keep his hair down. Once he felt ready to leave his room he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a thud. Passing his so called fiancée's room he heard several voices in there and then the door burst open revealing a frantic Kazuki. Refusing to turn to look at him he continued walking down the hallway until he felt a pull on his kimono._

_"What are you doing?" Len asked when he found his self unable to continue his track down the hall, he tried pulling away from Kazuki's grip but found it impossible._

_"You have to see Kaho-chan, she's…" Kazuki shouted incoherently._

_Puzzled at his brother's babble Len felt himself being steered to the room where Kahoko was in. As he entered he saw a strange sight meet his eyes, blinking several times to make sure he was seeing correctly he witnessed something he never seen before. Kahoko was sitting up on the futon, she had her hand covering her mouth, she looked really pale and sick. Her kimono extended as if her stomach was growing. _

_Azuma and Shoko were by Kahoko's side, Azuma turned to look up at him saying, "Do you still deny about what you did? Look she is pregnant and you are the father!"_

_Words escaped Len, he couldn't believe this was possible. His knees gave out on him and he sank to the ground as a baby's cry resounded throughout the room. Len stared shocked at the sight of an infant being cradled by Kahoko. A moment later she held up the baby for him to see its face. Tears poured down Kahoko's cheek as she chokingly said, "Do you still deny what you did?"_

_The infant's face shockingly resembled him and he yelled out._

Rapidly sitting up in his futon Len ran his hands over his sweating face trying to rationalize whether or not he was actually awake or asleep. Letting his hands fall slowly away from his face he scanned the room. Realizing he was in his own room and futon he gave his head a shake to make the last images leave him. Len shakily got up from his futon, the dream had felt so real and it vividly replayed itself in his mind. Going over to the basin he put his hands in it and bought the water to his face as if that could wash the images away.

Water droplets drip down his face he made no effort to wipe the water off his face he still was reeling in shock from the dream. 'I didn't do anything so I shouldn't be so disturb. Must get over it!'

Drying his face with a cloth he found nearby the basin then he let the cloth slip through his fingers where it landed beside the basin. Opening the drawer he pulled out a black kimono to change into. Putting the black kimono on his thoughts returned to the disturbing dream, he tried thinking food could perhaps help him feel better so he headed out of his room taking a deep breath before actually setting foot out in the hall. Passing his fiancée's room he quicken his steps when he heard Kazuki's hype voice speaking in the room, refusing to believe this was deju vu he wanted nothing more than to go to the dining room without the dream replaying itself into reality.

Unfortunately for him that last thought vanished in a thin smoke when the door to Kahoko's room burst opened. A hysterical Kazuki came billowing out towards him, Len started to run away from him but Kazuki chased after him saying, "Hey wait Len you have to see Kaho-chan, she's ill!!"

"It's not my fault, leave me be!!" Len shouted back at him still running for it.

"You're so mean, how can you be this way to Kaho-chan? She needs you." Kazuki said doubling his efforts to catch up to Len.

Kazuki extended his hand to grab a hold of Len's kimono from the back and reigned him in to him. Len did his best to be released from Kazuki's grip however Kazuki had a strong hold on his kimono making it impossible to get away so he was being dragged to Kahoko's room all the while kicking his feet and screaming, "Nooooooooooo!!"

Reaching the room in no time even though Len planted his feet on the ground to keep from going into the room this made Kazuki pull harder and Len was off his feet. His last attempt to keep from going fully into the room was to hold the door frame tightly. However Kazuki pulled him away from the door frame which ended up breaking.

"What in the world is wrong with Ren?"

"I have no idea, I told him that Kaho-chan is sick but he started to run away from me."

"Hmm, perhaps it's guilt that plagues him." Azuma snickered.

Ignoring Azuma's comment, Len glanced nervously at Kahoko who was sitting up on her futon with her hand covering her mouth. 'Oh no the dream! The dream is becoming a reality!' Len's mind screamed as he witnessed Kahoko's chest heave. Wanting to leave the room more than anything before her stomach would begin to extend just like in the dream, Len moved towards the door only to find it blocked by Azuma and Kazuki.

Len felt his nerves tense, he was left with no choice but to see how Kahoko was doing, he shouldn't let his nightmare become a reality. Turning slowly to see Kahoko he silently prayed her kimono would not be extending and that a child would not pop out as well. When his eyes landed on Kahoko he saw that she was still in the same position and was it just him or did the kimono look puffy from the stomach? As if a child was growing in it. Sweat started forming on his forehead, he could no longer remain still he had to do something.

Rushing to Kahoko, Len put his hands on her shoulders and shook her to stop the process of a child growing. "I didn't do anything to you, I said I didn't do anything…"

Kahoko removed her hand from her mouth and she let out her food from last night unto Len who stopped ranting. Immobilized at what happened, Len blinked several times trying not to register that he was cover in puke. Laughter burst out from behind him, he didn't need to turn around to know who it was laughing at his folly. Kahoko bowed her head obviously embarrassed by what she did.

Kahoko softly whisper, "Sorry" which was barely audible while the annoying person continued laughing at Len.

"Way to go Ren, you're such a genius in making someone feel better!" Azuma said in between his laugh.

Removing his hands from Kahoko's shoulders Len stood up as bits of puke fell to the floor, he wiped his face removing some puke that had latched itself there. Len moved towards the door refusing to look back at Kahoko, Kazuki and Azuma were not guarding the door any longer so he was free to leave. Azuma was holding his sides as he continued to laugh at him, he even managed to make a comment between his laugh. "You smell awful!"

Kazuki did not laugh at him he instead rushed to Kahoko's side to try to help her out. Len didn't bother retorting to Azuma's comments he just walked out of the room refusing to even glance back. He wanted a bath badly and a change of clothes as quickly as possible.

Thinking no one would be out in the corridor was a mistake he sorely had made. There were servants milling about, going about in their duties, they stopped whatever they were doing to stare at him, some even gaped at him and he briefly thought it would be funny if something went inside their mouths to lesser the attention on him. Feeling his face burn with heat he tugged at the nearest servant who turned out to be a woman, without even looking at her he sharply barked, "Make a bath ready this instant!"

"Y-Yes s-sir." The woman replied rushing off to do as he had said.

Returning to his room without any further obstacles he waited for his bath to be prepared. He refused to go outside until he was told that his bath was ready in the bath house. He didn't want to attract more attention as he waited outside the bath house for the water to be filled. No he was safer in waiting inside his room. The smell of the puke started to get to him and he gagged. Refusing to throw up he quickly thought of something to get his mind off the smell. Thoughts of music he was trying to learn filled his mind, he needed to practice right away.

Thoughts of music were replaced by Kahoko, he was really stupid to have lost his ability of remaining calm and his senses. He should have no better than to shake a sick girl knowing that only makes the stomach more upset. The way he acted only gave his brother Azuma something to laugh at and it would be something Azuma will never let him forget. His nightmare was the cause of all this, he should've realized that the dream could in no way come true well at least about the baby popping out wouldn't come true for he did not do anything. It was still unbelievable how he had lost his composure like that, he always kept an icy demeanor never letting anyone know how he was feeling.

His swell of thoughts were thankful broken. "T-The b-bath is r-ready s-sir." A voice trembled through the closed door from the opposite door where Len stood.

Not answering back, Len went to his drawers and opened it pulling the top kimono out. Shutting the drawer he grabbed a towel hanging on a hook by the door and slipped on his sandals as he opened the door. He walked out of his room and the sun's light hit him squaring in the face. Putting a hand over his eyes to block out the blinding light, he speedily walked to the bath house. Arriving at the bath house with no one asking him anything he immediately went inside. Shedding his dirty kimono in haste he grabbed the wooden bucket next to the wooden tub and filled the bucket with water from the tub. He then poured the water on himself, the water chilled him as a result his body shivered from the cold. Placing the bucket on the floor he jumped into the wooden tub grateful to have the puke washed away.

After Len left the room, Kahoko couldn't even manage to look at the remaining people in the room. The purple haired guy, whose name she wasn't sure if it was Azuma or something like that, still hollered with laughter making her feel even more worse. Why did she had to throw up for? 'Well I guess it's my fault for overeating.'

"Don't feel bad, Kaho-chan!" The green haired guy reassured her.

Even with his soothing words, Kahoko couldn't feel any better since she practically made a fool of herself in front of everyone and worse she probably angered Len. It would be no surprise if he avoid her entirely which she couldn't decide on why it bothered her knowing that.

"Azuma stop laughing already, Kaho-chan feels bad about what happen to Len."

"I-I can't help it, Kazuki! The look on Ren's face was priceless, he didn't even expect that to happen! He certainty was a fool for shaking her like that, in my opinion he deserved it!"

The door to the room opened and the cerulean haired girl stood at the doorway perplexed at what was going on. "Um is everything alright?"

Azuma straighten up, his laughter died down, and told her, "You just missed a very interesting show, Shoko."

"I-I did?"

"Mm, it involved our dear brother Ren, he had the courtesy of mishandling Kahoko-san and he ended up paying his mistake by having puke all over him!" Azuma burst out laughing again.

Shoko gasped making Kahoko lower her head further down feeling a shame all over again. "Azuma! Kaho-chan didn't do it on purpose. You made her feel bad all over again."

"S-sorry Kahoko-san but it was too hilarious."

"I-I came to tell you that breakfast is ready." Shoko said after Azuma stopped his laughter.

"Do you feel up to having breakfast Kaho-chan?"

Her stomach made have felt better after puking on Len but she didn't think she would feel fine if she had to see Len so soon. "If you are worrying about Len don't worry he won't embarrass you since bringing it up would embarrass him."

"And that would make him look a fool which I doubt he would want to." Azuma put in wiping tears from the corners of his eyes, he had laughed so hard tears had poured out.

"So come on Kaho-chan, you need to eat something to feel even more better!" Kazuki brightly said.

"Sorry but my stomach is still feeling queasy." Kahoko said feeling butterflies dance around her stomach at the thought of going to eat breakfast with the entire Tsukimori family.

"There will be some miso soup and tea to calm your belly. So come along _please_." Azuma said, saying please as an after thought clearly Kahoko had no option but to go eat breakfast with them.

"Alright, I have to wash up before I go." Kahoko replied meekly really dreading the meal ahead.

"Let's leave her to wash up then. Come Kazuki and Shoko let's go see our darling brother."

Once they left her alone she stood up from her futon and went to where Len put her suitcase at. Opening it she change into whatever kimono came out first which was the kimono with the swirl of colors of purple and red. Having it on, she folded her borrowed kimono in half and placed it on the chair that was in the corner. Going out the door of her room she saw that there was servants milling about making her start to feel nervous again.

The servants stared at her, their expressions clearly said they were wondering who she was. How did she explain to them she was just a guest yet somehow a fiancée to their master Len Tsukimori. As she mulled over those things something else hit her, she didn't know where the Tsukimori were having breakfast at. Too embarrassed to ask a servant to lead her to the dining room she hoped that Shoko would come to show her the way.

Her wishful thinking was dashed when she saw Len walk out of his room. Their eyes meant briefly and then they turned their eyes away from each other. Len walked past her without a single word, Kahoko saw he was scowling and she started to walk behind him figuring he was heading to the dining room. 'Might as well follow him instead of asking for directions.'

They drew attention from the servants and Kahoko overhead someone mutter, "That's master Len's fiancée."

"Mm, yeah I heard he has been seeing her in secret and he finally bought her here because she is going to bear him a child." Another servant whispered.

"What a disgrace to the Tsukimori family."

With all the remarks and rumors floating about, Kahoko felt like trash. She kept her eyes to the ground, she was too embarrassed to keep her eyes forward. Without warning Len stopped walking and Kahoko bumped into Len. Kahoko looked up at him wondering if he was going to yell at the servants for talking nonsense however she was wrong.

"Why are you following me?"

Startled at the menace in his voice she wondered if she should turn around and go back into the room to avoid looking at him. She had no idea how to apologize for puking on him, she already said sorry but she guessed that maybe a second apology would help but with so many servants about she figured she should avoid the topic. "Um, I have no idea where the dining room is and since you are going that way I thought that maybe I could just follow you."

"What makes you think I'm going to eat?"

Kahoko stared at his back relieved she didn't have to see his expression she had a feeling the scowl turned ugly. Twisting her hands together she fought the impulse to turn and run back to her room she didn't want to make a bigger scene in the hall. "Sorry, I assumed you were going there. I will find the way there myself then."

After saying that she walked around him avoiding to take a look at him. Walking straight ahead she passed the servants that had stopped to gawk at her and Len. She avoided making eye contact with any of them since she felt awful already. Reaching the end of the hall she saw many different turns she could take wondering if this was really a house or a maze that could get her lost. Trying to decide which to go she heard a deep sigh behind her and she prepared herself for a remark from Len.

"I'll show you the way." Len said behind her sounding like it was a burden to do so.

"It's not necessary for you to do that." Kahoko immediately responded not wanting him to get even more upset with her.

He moved in front of her taking the right turn that twisted off. "I don't want you to get lost and I get blamed for it."

Once he stated that he walked ahead leaving her to walk after him quickly. Kahoko walked faster to try to keep up with him, her legs were shorter than his so she had double her efforts. Since there were no servants in that hallway she decided to apologize. Gulping she managed to get the words out. "Listen I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I know I embarrassed you in front of your brothers and I know it was extremely disgusting too."

Thinking she would get a response she waited for him to say 'that's okay my fault anyways' but was disappointed when he only grunted as an answer. This guy was a guy who held unto grudges, he probably will not forgive her at all. She made no attempt to say anymore since he most likely would not talk to her. Her eyes looked all around the hallway taking every detail in and since she was inattentive of how much further was the dining room she yet again bumped into him. Looking pass him she could make out a sliding door that was slightly ajar down the way.

"The dining room is though those doors." Len said and he turned around walking off back to where they had come from.

Kahoko watched wordlessly as Len rapidly walked away wondering if he was ever going to talk to her normal. Turning to go into the dining room she hesitated going in. What if Len's father was mean or worse knew who she was?

Author's Note: Excuse the mistakes and shortness, I will correct them when I have time and possibly add more to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry for the really really long wait. I am gratefully to all those that have reviewed and favorite my story. I was wowed at how many of you liked my story! Well here is the next installment hope you like it!

Chapter 8

Placing her hand on the sliding door she instantly felt her stomach turn to knots. The idea of heading back to her room was sounding very tempting however just thinking about navigating back to her room was tough since she was more than likely going to get lost. 'Well rather get lost than face the entire Tskurmori Family minus Len.' As she was about to turn the slide door opened and she was face to face with a concerned Kazuki.

Kazuki's concerned face immediately turned into a happy face with a sincere smile of seeing her standing there. "Kaho-chan! I was just about to get you but am so glad you made! Are you feeling better?"

"Um my stomach is starting to hurt again." Kahoko managed to say wanting very much to escape from having to eat here.

Kazuki however would not let her escape so easily. "Then some hot green tea should help calm your stomach. Come sit next to me."

Being pulled by the hand by Kazuki, Kahoko let herself be dragged around the large table that was already occupied by the siblings however it was missing the parents. As Kazuki pulled the chair out for Kahoko he let her hand go only when she sat down. Thinking maybe the parents had already ate and went off for they were busy she felt a little better however the door opened to reveal Mrs. Tsukimori and behind her stood a tall man with bluish green hair which no doubt was Mr. Tsukimori. He wore a serious expression and Kahoko instantly thought of who Len came out like, she would do her best to be very polite to Mr. Tsukimori and not get on his bad side like the way she got on Len's. She feared he might not be so understanding like his wife. Mrs. Tsukimori smiled when she saw her seated and she spoke, "Good Morning Kahoko dear! Are you feeling better?"

Walking to one of the ends of the table followed by her husband, Mrs. Tsukimori stopped in front of the chair as her husband pulled the chair for her to sit then pushed the chair in the table. Mrs. Tsukimori thanked her husband with a smile and he smile back to her making his way to the other end of the table to sit down.

"Only slightly better. Thank you for letting me stay here for a night. I will leave as soon as possible." Kahoko replied instantly feeling all eyes on her.

"There's no need dear for you to leave so hastily."

"Correct we still need to discuss what transpired the night before. But for now let's have breakfast." Mr. Tsukimori spoke at last and signaled the servants to start serving.

The servants began to place wooden bowels in front of everyone who was sitting at the table. Kahoko glanced down at the wooden bowel in front of her and saw it was miso soup. It looked delicious and she wanted to eat it with no problem however the fact that she would have to talk with both of Len's parents worried her. Will they insist she and Len marry at once?

Once the servants placed the tea kettle on the table they departed to leave the family to eat in private. Mr. Tsukimori got one spoonful of the soup and then placed it down to speak. "Sorry where are my manners, I did not introduce myself, I am Yuri Tsukimori."

"Nice to meet you Tsukimori-san." Kahoko replied rather unsure of what to say, it was sudden that he introduced himself now. She gave a small bow where she was sitting.

"As it is for me." He returned her small bow.

After that everyone ate their soup without a word however Azuma broke the silence by asking Kahoko. "By the way how did you find the dining room?"

Placing her spoon down to the bowel she was unsure of whether she should say that Len showed her the way or that a servant pointed her the way. Thinking maybe she shouldn't lie she decided telling the truth. "It was Len-san. He kindly showed me the way."

"How was he?" Azuma asked seeming to refuse to drop the subject of Len.

"Was he okay, he has not showed up to have breakfast yet." Shoko quietly added looking worried for her brother.

"He was just fine but mentioned he did not have an appetite." Kahoko answered hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"It's understandable that Ren would not want to eat when such misfortune befell on him."

Kahoko turned red and looked down at her bowel wanting to escape such interrogation that would no doubt come with the way Azuma stated misfortune.

Seeing her uncomfortable Kazuki immediately asked Kahoko, "Where are you from Kaho-chan?"

Kazuki's innocent question just seemed to make Kahoko even more nervous for she shifted in her seat unsure of how to respond. All eyes were on her again, quickly thinking of a place she said the first place she could think of, "Yokohama."

"Yokohama? That's a bit far from here."

"Yeah, what brings you here?"

"I felt like seeing Kyoto."

"Alone?"

"Yes. I wanted to travel on my own without my parents. They agreed that I could go."

"I cannot believe your parents agreed. It is dangerous for a young woman to go travelling without companions." Mrs. Tsukimori said.

"They thought I would be fine alone." Kahoko said hating that she had to lie so much. Her parents would never have allowed her to travel alone especially to Kyoto where their rival family was.

"Your accent sounds like Osaka though." Mr. Tsukimori said placing his spoon down into his empty bowel.

Kahoko squirmed from being detected in lying, however she refused to say that she meant to say Osaka instead her mind quickly thought of a good excuse. "I was born in Osaka and lived there for some time when I was young but my family moved to Yokohama."

"I see. That explains your accent. What's your last name?"

"Hayashi."

"I don't recall knowing anyone named Hayashi in Yokohama. You see I have many acquaintances in Yokohama."

Feeling that her cover might be blown she tried to remain calm. Mr. Tsukimori seemed to be in deep thought and she was grateful when his wife spoke, "Honey you do not know every family in Yokohama. Now let's eat the second dish before it becomes cold."

"You're right. I figured you were from a high class family judging from your manners and I assumed I knew your family, forgive me."

Relieved that her cover was not blown she quickly said, "No that's okay. My family is middle class. Thank you for considering me high class."

Mr. Tsukimori nodded his head as his answer while he called to a servant to serve the next dish. The servants bought out plates of rolled egg omelets that smelled absolutely delicious, they also served streamed rice.

Breakfast ended without any more questions and everyone got up to depart from the table and Kazuki instantly asked Kahoko, "Do you want a tour of the Tsukimori property?"

Before she could reply Kazuki's father spoke, "I would like to talk with you Hayashi-san. So you will have to give Hayashi-san a tour later."

Feeling dejected, Kazuki hung his head low he really wanted to spend time with Kahoko but would have to wait. Kahoko started getting nervous again and she watched Kazuki leave with the rest of his siblings. Mrs. Tsukimori and her husband were the only ones that remained in the dining room.

"Let's go to the study to talk." Mr. Tsukimori said getting up from his place at the table followed by his wife.

Mr. Tsukimori slided the door opened and stood waiting for the two females to follow him. He led them down the corridor and after a few turns he opened a wooden door and patiently waited for them to enter and he closed the door behind them. Books on shelves lined against the walls, a nice wooden desk stood in front of a window with a hand carved chair tucked in it. Walking towards the window with his back to Kahoko, Mr. Tsukimori did not say anything yet. Mrs. Tsukimori saw the worried expression on Kahoko's face and she spoke at last breaking the deafening silence.

"Don't look so scared my dear. We are not going to eat you!"

"Quite the contrary we just want to know what happened?"

Not knowing where to begin exactly, Kahoko thought it was best to avoid telling Len's parents that they had an argument. "I was out in the forest taking in the scenery when I heard music. I went to see where it was coming from and saw a young man playing a violin."

"So you mean to inform me that you did not who this young man was?"

Biting her lips before she decided how to respond to that question she pondered whether she should say that she had known who he was before he ever said anything owning to the fact that he had been playing the violin. However that would probably prompt more questions that might lead to the discovery of her true identity. She decided if she wanted to hurry and get out of this interrogation she had best make her answer short and simple."Yes."

"Then what happened?"

"We talked for a bit. As I was leaving I started to feel dizzy and everything turned black. I don't remember anything after that. When I awoke I saw people who I never saw or met before."

"That's all you remember?" Mr. Tsukimori asked as his eyes studied her face searching for any hints that might say that she was lying.

Nodding, Kahoko wondered if she could leave now. "Yes that is all I remember."

Even when she had said that did not stop Mr. Tsukimori from studying her, Mrs. Tsukimori was studying her as well. With all the staring, Kahoko looked down at the ground as butterflies danced around in her stomach. How long was she going to be the target of stares? Everything she had said was true, why couldn't they accept that and let her leave.

After a few minutes of no one saying anything, at last Mr. Tsukimori turned his eyes away from her to his wife and there was a silent agreement between the two then he turned his back to the window and spoke, "You may go get a tour of the Tsukimori house from Kazuki now."

Looking up confused at Mr. Tsukimori's back, Kahoko did not know what to say. Did they still want her to stay in their house? Or that she can look at the house before she leaves?

"Thank you for letting me stay the night here at your house. I will be leaving soon." Kahoko said as she gave a bow to show her gratitude.

"I am sorry Hayashi-san but I must ask you to stay longer. This issue that has happened between you and my son is not finished yet." Mr. Tsukimori replied still looking out the window.

Kahoko stood still feeling shocked at the respond of Mr. Tsukimori. Did he not believe what she had told him? Or did he truly believe Len was capable of doing something to her while she was unconscious?

"It is lovely to have a guest in the house. It has been so long. I hope you enjoy your stay here Kahoko." Mrs. Tsukimori said smiling.

"Thank you." Was all that she could say as she left the room, thinking over and over why did this have to happen? What was she going to do?

Author's Note: I was going to make this chapter longer but decided to end it there since I have been taking so long. I hope that I can write the next chapter faster and not be so distracted anymore. (^_^)


End file.
